D'amour ou d'amitié
by Arya H. Black I
Summary: Et si Sirius Black n'était pas Sirius Black ? Si Sirius Black était en réalité Aryallenh Black et que c'était une femme ? Y avez vous déjà pensé ? Et les maraudeurs dans tout ça ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Arya H. Black I

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action / Romance

**Titre :** D'amour ou d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage d'Aryallenh Black.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle année débute. Elle marquera la suprématie et la décadence d'Aryallenh Black, jeune sang pur reniée. Et même James Potter ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est se mordre les doigts …

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction. L'idée m'est venue d'elle-même un soir. Je regardais Harry Potter 3 et là, j'ai eu une sorte d'illumination ! « Et si Sirius Black était une fille ! »

Je n'affirme pas que ceci sera du grand art ou que l'idée vous plaise. Je n'ai pas cette prétention là. Mais je serais ravie que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil. Après tout, une idée tordue, à le droit à un coup de pouce non ?

Je tiens également à préciser que Peter Pettigrow n'existe pas dans mon histoire. J'espère sincèrement que toutes ( et pourquoi pas tous) les fans de Sirius Black seront ravis par son clone féminine. Son caractère et son histoire ne seront pas bafoués ! Don't Worry !.

Je poste les chapitres des que je les finis. Ceci est le seul écrit pour le moment mais je vous promets d'aller vite. Enfin pour els lecteurs de Mission Infiltration … non je ne l'abandonne pas. La fin est quasiment écrite mais elle me pose encore problème.

Je vous souhaite maintenant une agréable lecture !

_**Chapitre numéro un: La rentrée**_

Il fait énormément chaud pour un premier Septembre. Jamais, il ne me semble avoir ressentie une telle chaleur. Surtout pour une rentrée à Poudlard. Je rentre en septième et dernière année. Cela me ravis autant que cela me fait peur. Je serai seule ensuite, plongée dans un monde au bord de l'apocalypse. J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Je lis pratiquement chaque jour les nouvelles macabres du monde extérieur. Je fixe, les yeux dans le vide, la liste des morts s'allonger de plus en plus. C'était effrayant et au fond je savais que ce n'était que le début. Mon nom irait certainement prolonger cette liste maudite. Je peux crier haut et fort que je suis une adulte, je n'ai que 17 ans. J'ai encore un statut d'enfant ou pour être plus juste d'adolescente. Je ne serai alors qu'un grain de sable dans une guerre politique. Un cheveu sur la soupe. Quelque chose de gênant et d'inutile. Je le perçois 17 ans ou pas … je ne ferai pas le poids. Je suis pessimiste, laissant mon esprit vagabonder au gré de pensées noires. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'habitude de me laisser aller. Mais Voldemort me fait peur. Il est si mesquin et si cruel. Je le haïs. Je n'ai jamais été face à lui mais je ferai tout pour lui nuire. Et ce dès le début de l'année en suivant et détruisant ses espions et futurs adeptes. Forte de mes résolutions, je reviens au moment présent. Une main s'abat sur mon épaule.

- Tu deviens nostalgique Black ?se moque gentiment mon meilleur ami.

- Peut être ...je réponds.

Je lui souris en lui envoyant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en réponse à sa boutade. Il est vrai que cela ne me ressemble pas. Je lance un regard sur un James souriant. James Potter, grand, brun, des yeux noisette malicieux cachés derrière des lunettes carrée. Il avait un corps musclé par la pratique de longues heures de Quiddicth. Il faisait tourner bien des têtes au château. C'était le garçon, le plus convoité, capitaine de son équipe et maraudeur. Mais c'était surtout mon meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami qui m'avait recueilli chez lui cet été. J'ai fuis la maison familiale en juillet. J'étais excédée par les idéaux racistes de mes géniteurs. J'ai depuis longtemps refuser de les appeler parents. Je ne partage par leur opinion fermée et dépassée. De plus, j'en ai marre de me battre contre eux. Alors j'ai fait mes bagages, rouge de colère, et j'ai claqué la porte.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée sur le perron du manoir des Potter, blessée, fulminante et trempée jusqu'aux os. Moi, l'héritière des Black, le premier enfant de Walburge et Orion Black a ensuite été renié. Mon nom sur l'arbre généalogique brûlé. Cela me soulage d'un côté. Mais toute la fierté familiale que je devais représenter ne finit pas de m'oppresser. Lorsque je regarde dans un miroir, je vos les traits de celle qui m'a mise au monde. Eh oui, malheureusement pour moi je lui ressemble. Je possède les mêmes cheveux noirs, lisses et longes. Les mêmes yeux où le métal en fusion rencontre l'eau limpide d'un océan calme. Les mêmes lèvres fines et pleines que je sais désirables, le nez fin et droit, la peau blanche, les longues mains et la petite taille. Heureusement pour moi et contrairement à elle, j'ai un prénom plus agréable bien que rare.

- Bon Aryallenh tu te bouges oui !? grogne James.

Je secoue la tête amusée par son impatience. Je lui emboîte le pas en essayant de ne pas le perdre dans le foule de sorciers venus saluer les enfants. Entre les rires et les larmes. J'embrasse du regard la locomotive rouge qui lâche paresseusement sa fumée grise. Je pose enfin mon pied sur la marche menant à l'intérieur. James a disparu et c'est donc résigné que je me décide à ouvrit tous les compartiments. Je le retrouve une dizaine de minute plus tard, assis sur une banquette et riant aux éclats avec Remus Lupin. Je souris à ce dernier en me jetant dans ses bras.

- Oh mon Moony ! Mon rayon de luneeee ! je m'exclame.

Il rougit à vu d'œil. J'ai -depuis que je le connais – pris un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise et faire des allusions sur son état. Oui parce que mon deuxième meilleur ami, le calme, doux et préfet Remus Lupin, est un lycanthrope. J'aime beaucoup cette partie de son caractère. Cela lui donne une puissance et une prestance non négligeable mais aussi une chaleur corporelle étonnante. Et étant frileuse, j'aime me blottir dans ses bras sous ses rougissements et le rire de James. Je les aime tout les deux. Mes deux petits maraudeurs. J'en une également de maraudeuse, je suis même la fille la plus populaire, reine des heures de colle et farceuse intrépide. Et, je suis la reine du sexe, détentrice du nombre record de petits amis et d'aventures d'une nuit. J'ai toujours été une enfant précoce. Que ce soit pour la magie ou pour le monde qui m'entoure. Je suis curieuse de nature.

Je me laisse tomber avec un rire sur la banquette. Je pousse un petit soupir de contentement en m'y enfonçant un peu plus. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. J'ai fait le récit de ma fugue à un Remus attentif. Puis on passa sur une note plus légère avec l'arrivée du chariot à confiserie. La porte coulisse brusquement alors que James mime pour la quinzième fois consécutive la réaction de sa dernière conquête quand il lui avait dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Tout ça sous mes commentaires goguenards et l'hilarité de Remus.

- Nous allons arriver ! Mettez vos robes ! déclare la voix sèche de Lily Evans.

- Oh ma Lily jolie ! Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir me voir. Tu m'as énormément manqué ! Comment vas-tu ma fleur de lys ? demande James ravi.

- Mal depuis que tu as ouvert la bouche Potter !

-Mais ma Lily quand vas-tu enfin avouer que tu es dingue de moi ?

- Pour toi c'est Evans et je préférerais encore me marier avec le CALAMAR GEANT !

Sur ce, je vois al chevelure rousse disparaître en claquant la porte. Le silence s'abat sur notre petit groupe. La mine malheureuse de James me met mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens. Il est amoureux d'elle depuis presque trois ans. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Elle est fade et beaucoup trop autoritaire, essayant de tuer la personnalité de mon meilleur ami. Je peux aussi rajouter coincée et très peu amusante. Elle ne fait pas partie de mes amis. De toute façon, je m'entends mieux avec mes camarades masculins. Et puis, son air pompeux a tendance à m'irriter. Même si els demandes de James sont lourdes, ridicule et transpirante d'arrogance, elles sont sincères. Je ne sais même pas si elle est consciente du mal qu'elle lui fait. Et dire que je partage son dortoir …. Les garçons me laissent me changer bien que leur présence ne me dérange pas. Je fais de même, les laissant ensuite à leur intimité.

-----------

Le train s'arrête progressivement. Nous descendons dans les derniers. D'habitude, nous étions plutôt les premiers pour avoir une calèche. Une seule pour nous. Un peu comme le cortège royale. Cette image princière m'a toujours fait rire. Mais aujourd'hui, on prend notre temps. Je veux noter absolument tous les détails dans ma tête. La prochaine fois que je foulerai ce sol, je sortirai définitivement de Poudlard, mon diplôme en poche. Je ne compte pas rentrer pour les différentes vacances. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un poids pour les parents de James même si ils m'avaient affirmé le contraire. Je n'aime pas être redevable et je le suis déjà bien assez.

Par chance, il reste une calèche vide. J'y monte à la suite des garçons. Le trajet se passe dans un silence relatif. Je me contente de regarder par la vitre et d'épouser la descente de la nuit. La conversation entre mes deux meilleurs amis capte alors mon attention.

- Je ne suis pas bizarre ! je réplique offusquée.

- Excuse moi ma belle mais c'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi silencieuse. Dit James

-Je suis d'accord avec lui Aryallenh. Ajoute Remus.

-Mais arrêtez je réfléchis ! Eh oui ça m'arrive Potter, épargne moi tes sarcasmes !

- Je n'ai rien dit !

Je leur tire la langue dans un élan de maturité. Je finis par lancer une idée de blague à faire à nos amis les Serpantards et à Rogue. Severus « Snivellus » Rogue est mon ennemi, je le hais encore plus que Voldemort. Il me dégoûte avec son nez crochu, sa peau blafarde, et ses cheveux gras. Oh oui, il serai encore ma victime privilégiée cette année. De plus, il fait les yeux doux à Evans et par soucis d'amitié, je ne peux pas le cautionner. Et puis, c'est ma dernière année, il faut que je marque un grand coup. Cela sera l'apothéose de mon talent. Je dois rester dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Je suis bien partie, j'ai déjà marqué les esprits de plusieurs générations.

- Snivellus va en baver. je siffle amusée.

- Effrayante. commente Remus en me regardant.

Je lui adresse un sourire et on descend de la calèche en proie à un véritable fou rire. Je m'arrête un temps devant le château. Il est imposant et me surplombe avec ses hautes tourelles cachées dans le noir. J'aime cet endroit. Je suis ici chez moi, c'est ma maison. Je passe les lourdes portes en bois massif sous l'œil sévère de ma directrice de maison. Je lui sors un sourire innocent alors qu'elle soupire. Pourtant les maraudeurs ne frapperont pas ce soir. Non, mais demain matin oui !

Je me laissa tomber sur un des bancs de Gryffondor et salue mes amis avec des sourires chaleureux. C'est dans le brouhaha de la grande salle que l'on peaufine notre première blague de l'année. Nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, rien ne viendra donc entacher ma satisfaction. J'écoute d'une oreille discrète la répartition. Mon ventre pousse des cris d'agonie affreux. Ce n'est pas le seul. J'applaudis quand même à chaque nouveau venu.

- Bien nous voici enfin tous réunis pour une nouvelle année. En tant que directeur je souhaite la Bienvenue aux nouveaux et un bon retour aux anciens. Je rappelle que la forêt est interdite et que la liste des objets prohibés est disponible dans le bureau de notre cher concierge. Dehors, la guerre fait rage mais ici… Ici vous êtes en sécurité et pour raviver un peu la bonne humeur de ce château plusieurs bals seront organisés. Je laisse leur préparation aux préfets en chef. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Une nouvelle fois j'applaudis alors que de nombreux plats apparaissent sur la table. Il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Viande, poisson légume. Je salive déjà devant les desserts et surtout sur la fontaine de chocolat. Remus se sert alors que James engloutit déjà une quantité énorme de nourriture. Et sans aucune tenue.

- Putain Prongs fais un effort ! je m'exclame

- Ben quoi ? me répond il

Je lui flanque un coup de pied sous la table. Il sursaute en lâchant sa fourchette. Je ne m'occupe pas de son regard noir et commence mon repas.

-----------

- Et si on essai en le combinant avec le levicorpus ? On le modifie juste assez pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas de la journée. propose James

- C'est une idée mais il faut un répulsif aussi. Répond Remus

- On peut utiliser la métamorphose pour que tous les objets qu'ils touchent face l'effet d'une bombabouse je déclare en haussant les épaules.

Les garçons hochent de la tête. Je souris satisfaite de ma dernière trouvaille. J'ai l'esprit tordu et sadique mais je m'en accommode. C'est un héritage parental hélas mais je ne peux pas tout refouler. Allongée sur le lit de James, je passe mon regard sur la carte des maraudeurs. Notre carte, notre plus belle réussite. Nous en sommes très fiers. Elle nous permet de savoir les moindres faits et gestes des résidants du château. Et puis, avec ça en main, on ne se fait pas prendre…normalement…

- Tiens Rogue fricote avec mon frère. je lâche

- Les abrutis avec les abrutis sans vouloir te vexer.

- Aucuns soucis Jamesie. Ça fait longtemps que je le considère plus comme tel.

- Ni comme une Black d'ailleurs. rit Remus

C'est un bon résumé de la situation. Je la referme et la laisse tomber dans la valise ouverte de mon ami préfet. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller de mon meilleur ami. Je laisse les garçons s'occuper des derniers préparatifs, mon rôle est déjà établi.

Demain sera un grand jour qui marquera le début de la suprématie des Maraudeurs. Je somnole au son de leurs voix et de leurs rires. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Et surtout pas de sourire aux greluches avec qui je le partage. Je plonge lentement dans le pays des rêves. Juste avant de m'endormir je sens James se coucher à mes côtés et rabattre la couette sur nous. On a l'habitude. Je ne compte plus les fois ou je dors ici … dans le lit de mes meilleurs amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Arya H. Black I

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Action / Romance

**Titre :** D'amour ou d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage d'Aryallenh Black.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle année débute. Elle marquera la suprématie et la décadence d'Aryallenh Black, jeune sang pur reniée. Et même James Potter ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est se mordre les doigts …

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà enfin le chapitre deux. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps. Le chapitre trois est déjà écrit de moitié. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaire ^^

Bonne lecture

HB

_**Chapitre numéro deux : Blague et remise en place**_

Il est neuf heures du matin lorsque je papillonne des yeux. Un rayon de soleil vient caresser mon visage. James a oublié de tirer les rideaux du baldaquin en se couchant hier et vu l'heure c'est normal. J'ouvre un œil endormi pour embrasser du regard le minois paisible de mon meilleur ami. Il sourit dans son sommeil et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver attendrissant. Je balaye délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui lui barre le front. Si Evans peut avoir la possibilité de le voir comme ça, peut être changerai elle d'avis et accepterai de sortir enfin avec lui. Il sera heureux à coup sur malheureusement James a l'art de se rendre idiot devant sa dulcinée. Idiot et souvent même imbuvable. Mais je ne cautionne pas les réponses méchantes de la préfète en chef. James n'est pas son souffre douleur et puis de toute façon, Evans n'est pas mon amie ! De plus, je n'interviens pas dans leur dispute en règle général sauf si la rousse va trop loin. A ces moments là, je me fais une joie de la remettre à sa place.

Je me lève lentement et une fois debout, je m'étire en faisant craquer mon dos. Je souris alors que le plan de notre première blague de l'année me vient en mémoire. Du grand art ! Cette année va bien commencer je le sens enfin peut être pas pour les futures victimes. J'entreprends de réveiller James seulement c'est une vraie marmotte. Remus est levé depuis longtemps et prend sa douche aux bruits d'eau que j'entends. Au bout de quelques minutes, je laisse tomber la méthode douce qui consiste à lui caresser les cheveux en l'appelant. Je saisis ma baguette et la pointe sur son corps endormi, un simple aguamenti fera l'affaire. Et évidemment ce fut le cas !

- Ah mais ça va pas crie il en sursautant.

-Mademoiselle la princesse daigne enfin se réveiller je le nargue

- Il est quelle heure Black ?

- Neuf heures et demi mon cher. Il est donc temps que tu actives tes petites fesses parce qu'on a un château à conquérir.

- Je te hais, je te hais marmonne il

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon beau je lui lance pour le taquiner.

Je le laissa à ses maugréassions et embrasse le joue humide de Remus avant de quitter le dortoir des garçons. Lorsque j'arrive dans mon dortoir, les filles sont encore à leur pouponnage sauf Evans qui lit. A croire qu'elle ne sait faire que ça. Je hausse les épaules et ouvre ma malle. D'un coup de baguette, je range mes affaires dans l'armoire et choisis mes vêtements pour la journée. C'est dimanche et l'uniforme n'est pas obligatoire. Je scelle mon armoire avec différents sorts de ma composition. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en Bettina Rogers pour laisser ma garde robe sans surveillance. C'est la groupie numéro un de James et la dirigeante de son fan club. Autant dire qu'elle voit en moi, une sérieuse rivale. Mais James est mon meilleur et ce n'est pas de ma faute si il ne la voit pas et qu'il voit qu'Evans.

Une fois que les filles sont toutes sorties de la salle de bain, je m'y rend pour prendre une bonne douche. L'eau coule encore sur mon corps et épouse mes courbes lorsqu'elles sortent toutes du dortoir. Je peux enfin me mettre à chanter. Oui je chante sous la douche. Lorsque James l'a appris, il s'est empressé de se moquer de moi. Son fou rire s'est vu vite accentué lorsque Remus sur un ton docte a déclaré que je chantais vraiment comme une casserole. Il faut se méfier de l'opinion du sage et timide préfet de Gryffondor, Remus Lupin. Il n'est pas aussi sympathique qu'il en a l'air et il m'a vexé avec son propos.

C'est environ un quart d'heure plus tard que je regagne le dortoir des garçons habillée, coiffée et maquillée. J'ouvre la porte et la referme avec mon pied avant de me rendre compte du spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

- Charmant accueil James !

Il sursaute et se retourne pour me faire face. Il a l'air surpris de me voir. Remus esquisse un sourire avant de refermer son livre pour suivre l'échange. James resserre sa prise autour de la serviette accrochée à ses hanches. Décidée à m'amuser un peu, je me rapproche de lui et lui tourne autour. Il n'y a pas de raison que je mette toujours Remus mal à l'aise il faut savoir partager. D'un geste brusque je lui arrache sa serviette et me plante face à lui avec un sourie en coin. Je jette mutine un coup d'œil à son entre jambe.

- Mais c'et que la nature t'a bien fourni Potter !

James rouge de gène, ce qui est plutôt rare à voir, se retourne en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles. Je lui tape sur les fesses et il sursaute de nouveau.

- Arrête ! Tu ressembles à un vieux !

Remus se met à rire et James revient me faire face toujours aussi nu. Il pose ses deux mains sur ses hanches avec un air faussement sévère qui le rend ridicule.

- Le spectacle te plait Black ?

- Ah oui beaucoup ! Je peux toucher ?

- Va te faire voir !

Mon rire rejoint celui de Remus et James finit par nous rejoindre. Une fois calmés, James s'habille. On quitte alors l'antre masculine pour gagner la salle commune. Elle est vide ! Ils sont tous partis prendre leur petit déjeuner. On en profite pour réviser notre plan et arranger les derniers détails. Oui, nos blagues sont savamment étudiées, aucun échec n'est toléré et rien n'est laissé au hasard. C'est finalement bras dessus et bras dessous que l'on se dirige enfin vers le lieu de notre prochain délit.

**---------**

Le repas est presque fini. On entame notre dessert. Je tiens fermement ma baguette dans ma main droite cachée sous la table. Je lance un regard à James assis en face de moi et il hoche la tête. Dans ma tête, je prononce tout un tas de formules. Ma main s'agite sous la table. J'essaie de ne pas glisser un regard vers la table ennemi et de le garder fixer sur ma part de tarte. C'est bien plus dur à dire qu'à faire !

Les plats explosent à la table des serpentards, les gelées se répandent sur mes honnis camarades. C'est avec u sourire satisfait que je les vois changer de couleur. Ils sont maintenant d'une belle couleur vert pomme avec de magnifiques tutus roses. J'avoue que l'idée de glisser une potion de transformation combine avec un sortilège d'explosion dans les gelés est une idée de maître. Une idée signée Remus Lupin ! Il est bien loin d'être le bon samaritain que les autres voient en lui.

Les rires envahissent la grande salle et je ris volontiers également. Les Serpentards sortent tous en courant et une odeur nauséabonde se dégage à chacun de leurs pas. On nous lance des regards admiratifs et je me contente d'hausser les épaules. McGonagall aussi nous observe mais de manière bien plus meurtrières. Notre directrice de maison est une femme juste. Elle n'a pas de preuve contre nous, elle ne nous accusera pas même si au fond elle sait très bien que ceci est notre œuvre. James incline la tête dans sa direction, un sourire accroché au visage.

On suit le mouvement lorsque les élèves quittent leur place pour profiter des derniers jours de soleil. C'est notre dernier jour avant de reprendre les cours et je compte bien en profiter. Nous nous installons sous un grand chêne là ou sur le tronc trône fièrement l'écriture suivante : « Les maraudeurs à la vie, à la mort ». J'ai un sourire attendri devant cet acte de mièvrerie qui ne fait que démontrer notre profonde et parfaite amitié.

James se lève, je fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre en voyant arriver une Lily Evans plus que furieuse. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire de faire attention que la main de la jeune fille s'abat sur sa joue. Le silence place entre nous et même les étudiants qui viennent voir la scène, se déplacent sans bruits. Remus se lève également en colère. Il est rare de le voir ainsi surtout que Lily Evans est quand même une de ses amies.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins écervelés qui n'ont aucun respect pour les autres. Vous me dégoûtez ! De la part de Black et Potter plus rien ne m'étonne mais de la tienne Remus c'est décevant.

- Ecoute Lily …

- Ferme la Potter ! Où je serais capable de meurtre. Regarde toi ! Tu te pavanes au milieu des autres comme un coq ! Tu n'as rien pour toi ! Tu es stupide, arrogant, prétentieux et insipide !

Je vois à chaque seconde le visage de James se décomposer. Remus ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il est en colère. Je le connais bien. Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, cette fois ci Evans va beaucoup trop loin.

- Je crois Evans que c'est toi qui devrait te taire ! Ouvre un peu les yeux et regarde autour de toi ! Tout le monde en rit sauf toi ! Toi tu ne ris jamais, tu ne sais pas rire. Tu es fade et pathétique. On est en guerre, des millions de genre meurent chaque jour alors excuse nous, pauvres petits mortels de faire rire les autres ! Et de s'en plaindre à des fils de mangemorts !

- Ce ne sont que des préjugés Black ! hurle elle

- C'est là ou tu te trompes ! Tu débarques de ton joli petit monde et tu crois tout savoir de nous, des sangs purs et du monde qui t'entoure. En plus, tu te permets de m'apprendre à moi comment les sangs purs et les grandes familles sorcières fonctionnent ! JE SUIS UNE BLACK EVANS ! Je représente les grandes familles de sang pur ! Je les connais mieux que toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Je n'ai pas été élevé avec l'amour de mes parents mais à coup de Doloris ! Tu ne connais pas leur sujet de conversation, ou ils prônent tous la pureté du sang et l'extermination des moldus !

Tout le monde retient son souffle alors que je suis face à elle. Elle est trop naïve. Heureusement qu'elle a l'intelligence de ne pas répondre et c'est tant mieux. Je la déteste pour me ramener à ce que je fuis, à ce que je ne veux pas être. J'ai vraiment tout d'une Black actuellement. Le regard noir, les poings serrés sur ma baguette et un sort de magie noire sur le bout des lèvres. Je ne bouge pas mais la main tendre de James sur mon épaule me détend un peu et je reprends ma respiration. Mon souffle est chaotique et Evans recule. Beaucoup d'élèves me fixent craintifs. Je me mets rarement en colère, en général je garde mon petit sourire insolent. Mais lorsque je m'énerve, je sais que je fais peur. J'ai tout d'une folle meurtrière, d'une psychopathe. J'en devins violente et personne ne peur savoir comment je vais réagir. C'est le mauvais côté de ma personnalité, celui que j'essaie de faire oublier ! Mais il sera toujours en moi quoique je fasse…je serais toujours une Black, une personne au fond mauvais !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que mes deux meilleurs amis m'ont éloigné. On est dans les couloirs maintenant. Ils tiennent chacun une de mes mains dans une des leur et on avance vers notre salle commune.

- Tu ne seras jamais comme eux Aryallenh me dit Remus

- Comment …

- Je te connais …

Il m'adresse un sourire que je lui rends. J'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir. Ils me comprennent mieux que personne et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Je m'étonne encore de la faculté qu'a Remus pour lire en moi. C'est vrai qu'après tout, il ressent routes les émotions des gens. Il a essayait une fois de m'expliquer ce qu'il ressent, je n'ai jamais pu saisir. Je me souviens m'être vraiment senti inutile sur ce coup là. James resserre son emprise sur ma main et je me tourne vers lui.

- Merci prononce il

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal …

Il me sourit, un sourire étrange que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Il me colle brusquement contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Sa tête repose dans le creux de mon cou. Je suis surprise, James n'est pas du genre expansif dans ses sentiments sauf avec Evans et là il el devient un peu trop. Je pose maladroitement mes mains sur son dos. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les contacts physiques sauf quand je vais coucher avec un mec. Et là, je ne m'apprête pas à coucher avec mon meilleur ami !

James me relâche et reprend ma main en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. Je laisse échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre celle de Remus et cette fois ci c'est moins qui mène la marche jusqu'à la salle commune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Arya H. Black I

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Action / Romance

**Titre :** D'amour ou d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage d'Aryallenh Black.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle année débute. Elle marquera la suprématie et la décadence d'Aryallenh Black, jeune sang pur reniée. Et même James Potter ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est se mordre les doigts …

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le chapitre trois. Je tiens également à vous informer cher lecteur que le chapitre quatre est déjà écrit et que j'entame le chapitre cinq.

Je tiens aussi à remercier** lilique** pour sa review. Ainsi que les personnes qui ont ajouté ma fic à leur favoris ou à leurs alertes bien que je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne laisse pas de review. Ça me permettrait de savoir ce qu'ils aiment ou pas. Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

HB

_**Chapitre numéro trois : Maraudeurs et Vengeance**_

Septembre a laissé la place à Décembre. Le beau temps a laissé la place au froid et à la neige. J'ai ressorti depuis longtemps écharpe, gants, bonnet et grosse cape. Je n'aime pas le froid et je n'aime pas l'hiver. Les arbres nus de tout feuillage me dépriment. Et puis, la glace sur les vitres m'empêche de voir l'extérieur de ma place. Le cours de Macgonagall est aujourd'hui particulièrement ennuyeux. Elle m'a habitué à beaucoup mieux. Je ne sais pas comment Remus, assis à côté de moi, fait pour prendre des notes avec assiduité. Moi j'ai juste envie de dormir. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de ma main. Il me reste trois quarts d'heure de cours et je bataille déjà depuis une demi heure pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Mon coude glisse sur la table alors que j'ai les yeux fermés. Ma tête finit par heurter le bois de la tête avec force.

Je me redresse brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Ma directrice de maison a cessé de parler et me darde d'un regard étrange. De toute façon, toute la classe me regarde. J'ai l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention mais là j'aurais préféré éviter. Je porte une main à mon front douloureux. Remus semble hésiter entre rire et soupire alors que James, assis devant mois m'interroge du regard.

- Vous vous sentez bien Miss Black ? demande ma professeur

- Euh oui .. je viens juste de m'assommer.

- ça vous apprendre à essayer de dormir pendant mon cours.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à la classe pour rire et bien entendu je n'échappe pas aux petites remarques perfides des serpentards. J'accorde un maigre sourire ennuyé aux autres avant que Minerva ramène le silence. Je croise le regard réprobateur d'Evans et lui lance un sourire ironique. Depuis notre confrontation en début d'année, elle m'évite et n'ose plus m'approcher de trop près. Elle ne s'en prendre plus à James quand je suis dans les parages.

Elle doit avoir peur que je l'attaque et elle a bien raison. Mais James revient quand même avec une marque rouge sur la joue signe que Evans ou plutôt sa main est passée par là. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher et James s'y prend comme un pied.

La cloche sonne enfin et je me précipite dehors. La journée est finie et avec elle la semaine. Je vais pouvoir me reposer et vaquer à des occupations plus … ludiques !

- Oublie pas l'entraînement Arya ce soir ! me crie James

- Tu vas ou ?

- J'ai quelque chose à régler, on se voit tout à l'heure !

James a disparu de ma vue. Je rattrape Remus. On ne se dirige non pas vers notre salle commune mais vers notre repère, l'antre des maraudeurs. C'est une salle que j'ai trouvée tout a fait par hasard lors d'une de nos soirées de maraude. Rusard nous avez trouvé et une immense course poursuite avait suivi. J'avais été séparé de mes deux amis et c'est seulement ma chance insolente qui m'a sauvé.

Mais ça fait partie de notre deuxième année maintenant on a la carte et il est impossible que l'on se fasse prendre.

La salle se situe au sixième étage et on y arrive rapidement. Remus donne le mot de passe et on entre. La salle est simple mais confortable. On y a fait quelques arrangements. On a installé de gros fauteuils et un canapé un peu défoncé. Il y a également une petite table basse jonchée de papiers noircis de nos écritures différentes.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé comme un pacha. J'enlève mes chaussures et masse mes pieds endoloris. Ma tête se pose naturellement sur l'accoudoir alors que je m'allonge. On a veillé hier et j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

- Tu me réveilleras stp ? je souffle

- Pour ?

- J'ai entraînement ce soir. James risque de m'étriper si j »oubli ou que j'arrive en retard. Et là, je suis bien partie pour dormir. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais me passer le coussin sous tes fesses stp, tu seras un amour.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que ledit coussin m'arrive en plein visage. Je pousse un grognement de remerciement. Avant de la caler sous ma tête et reposer mes mains sur mon ventre. Je somnole doucement en me laissant bercer par le bruit des pages que Remus tourne dans sa lecture.

C'est le clone masculin de Lily Evans dans ces moments là. C'est pour ça, qu'ils sont bons amis. Je me tourne sur le côté avant de me sentir tomber. Je me retrouve à plat ventre sur le sol.

- Putain je crie énervée

- C'est pas ton jour aujourd'hui se moque Remus.

Je le foudroie du regard en me relevant. Il essaie de cacher son rire derrière les feuilles de son livre. C'est vrai c'est pas mon jour. Je me sens ridicule et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Je suis une fille très fière et orgueilleuse. Ça fait parti de mon caractère et de mon héritage Black. Je ne peux rien y faire.

- Il est quelle heure Moony ?

- Bientôt sept heures.

- Déjà ? mais …

- Oui tu as dormi deux heures et en plus Black tu ronfles !

- N'importe quoi Lupin je réplique de mauvaise humeur.

Il hausse les épaules et je lève les yeux au ciel. Cet affront ne restera pas impuni. Je trouverai le moyen de me venger en le mettant le plus mal à l'aise possible. Je laisse un sourire carnassier fleurir sur mes lèvres. Remus me regarde soupçonneux. Il a bien raison de commencer à se méfier. Il n'y qu'un seul domaine ou j'ai un gros avantage sur lui.

Je suis vraiment une fille machiavélique. Je mettrai ma soudaine idée à exécution en rentrant ce soir. Foi d'Aryallenh Black, Remus Lupin va regretter avoir oser prétendre que je ronfle. Et en plus, ce n'est pas vrai et je le sais. James ronfle moi je parle.

- Tu restes ici Rem' ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Et puis tu devrai en faire de même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme. Il serait dommage que la batteuse fétiche de l'équipe se blesse ou tue l'un de ses coéquipiers alors que le match contre Serpentard est la semaine prochaine…

Je reste muette devant son explication avant de me mettre à rire. Je m'approche de lui et lui ébouriffe amicalement les cheveux sous ses grognements. Je lui dis de ne pas se faire de soucis et je sors de la salle. Le trajet jusqu'à mon dortoir est court, j'y arrive donc rapidement. Je m'habille et attache mes cheveux avant de prendre mon balai.

James est capitaine depuis deux ans et ses entraînements sont toujours riches et difficiles. Il veut le meilleur de chacun de ses joueurs. C'est un vrai fanatique qui déteste perdre. Et puis avec le match qui arrive, ça va être e tout repos encore une fois.

**- - - - - -**

- Ah ben enfin, on t'a attendu Black !

-Oh James arrête ton char, je suis pile à l'heure.

Prongs me jette un regard amusé avant de se tourner vers les autres. Je m'assoie sur l'herbe et attend patiemment que le capitaine fasse son discours.

- Le match contre Serpentard est Samedi prochain ! On a déjà gagné contre Poufsouffle. Il est hors de question qu'on perde face à ces serpents. Quitte à perdre je veux que ça soit contre Serdaigle. On n'a jamais perdu et ça ne va pas commencer ! Pour certains comme pour moi, c'est notre dernière année et il faut marquer un grand coup. Vous le savez, les serpentards sont violents et ne lésinent pas sur les moyens de triche ! Je veux qui vous soyez encore plus soudés que d'habitude. Arya et Mark vous devez être rapide et efficace. Emma, Jordan et Steven ne la jouez pas solo et faites des passes ! Essayez de ne pas perdre trop de fois le souaffle. John entraîne toi a arrêter un maximum de tirs.

James finit de donner ses ordres et les exercices commencent. Le souaffle vole d'une main à l'autre vers les buts. Ma batte tourne entre mes doigts et je me sens enfin prête à renvoyer les cognards. Ma sieste de deux heures m'a été bénéfique.

On a une bonne équipe et puis on est invaincu depuis deux ans. James est un bon capitaine qui sait trouver les mots justes. Notre réussit repose aussi beaucoup sur le fait qu'on se connaît tous et qu'on se fait confiance.

Je vole avec facilité entre mes coéquipiers et amis. J'envoie les cognards dans la direction des poursuiveurs alors qu'ils se font des passes. Les cognards éventrent leur progression et ils sont récupérés par Mark de l'autre côté.

L'entraînement passe assez rapide et je pose le pied au sol après deux longues et dures heures de pratique. Ma tenue de Quidditch colle à mon dos et j'ai trop chaud même en hiver.

- Paddy ? m'appelle James

- Oui ?

- M'attend pas, il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

- Encore ! Mais qu'est qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu es franchement bizarre ! Déjà toute à l'heure tu t'en vas et maintenant tu fais pareil ! Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème hein ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est important mais pas grave ! Tu sauras tout ce soir !

J'hoche la tête énervée par ses cachotteries. On est censé être comme un frère et une sœur. On ne s'est jamais rien caché. J'hausse les épaules et récupère mon balai pour rentrer au château ! J'ai une vengeance à mettre en place et à exécuter surtout !

**- - - - -**

Je passe d'abord dans mon dortoir pour y chercher des affaires propres et pars ensuite dans celui des garçons laissant les filles superficielles à leur cancanages insupportables. Comme prévu, Remus est rentré de la salle et se trouve actuellement sur son lit avec ses devoirs. Je pouffe discrètement avant de laisser tomber mes affaires sur le lit de James. Je file ensuite à la douche et j'y passe une bonne demi heure.

J'enroule une serviette autour de mon buste. Celle-ci trop petite ne cache pas grand-chose et s'arrête aux bas de mes fesses. J'en place une autre dans mes cheveux mouillés.

C'est avec un air tout à fait innocent et sérieux que je sors vêtue de cette manière pour aller retrouver mes affaires. Je sais que Remus me regarde et qu'il a levé les yeux au ciel ou plutôt au plafond.

Dos à lui, je retiens mon rire, alors que son regard vrille ma nuque et l'échauffe. Avec un geste purement innocent mais calculé je dénoue la serviette et la laisse tomber au sol dans un bruit de froufrous. Je souris largement lorsque j'entends Remus s'étouffer alors qu'il a maintenant pleine vue sur mes fesses et mon dos.

Je risque un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule. Remus me fixe rouge. La prote s'ouvre et claque contre le mur.

- Vous allez … Arya qu'est que tu fais ?

- Je m'habille James.

- Ah … euh .. oui .. euh … sympa ton tatouage …

Lorsque James est entré, je me suis un peu retournée. Je suis maintenant de trois quart. J'intercepte le regard appréciateur de James sur mon corps. De là ou il haut, il voit un de mes seins, mes fesses, le bas de mon dos et mon flanc. Je le remercie d'un sourire.

Je me suis faite tatouée juste avant la rentrée pour rappeler ma condition animagus. Un immense chien noir aux yeux bleus perçant occupe le bas de mon dos et mon flanc gauche. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir dévêtue. Ils sont habitués à me voir en bas et soutien gorge mais jamais nue alors que j'ai les surpris plus d'une fois dans leur parure d'Adam

J'enfile mes sous vêtements coupant ainsi court à leur mal à l'aise et finit par enfiler des collants, un short et un tee shirt surmontés d'un pull. Je lâche mes cheveux et d'un simple accio la brosse de Remus arrive dans mes mains.

James semble d'être repris même si une certaine rougeur reste sur ses joues et qu'il me lance des regards pénétrants. Remus lui reste rouge, confus gêné et complètement silencieux. Prongs retrouve son sourire et oublie ce dont il a été témoin pour se mettre à gesticuler joyeusement.

- Vous allez JAMAIS me croire ! dit il.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Arya H. Black I

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Action / Romance

**Titre :** D'amour ou d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage d'Aryallenh Black.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle année débute. Elle marquera la suprématie et la décadence d'Aryallenh Black, jeune sang pur reniée. Et même James Potter ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est se mordre les doigts …

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le chapitre quatre. Je tiens également à vous informer que le chapitre cinq est déjà écrit et que le six est bien entamé ! Très bien entamé. Le cinq arrivera la semaine prochaine pendant le week end. Comme pour ce chapitre en gros.

Je remercie encore une fois **Lilique** pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

HB

_**Chapitre numéro quatre : Révélations et tensions**_

_**Fin de chapitre précédent :**__ James semble d'être repris même si une certaine rougeur reste sur ses joues et qu'il me lance des regards pénétrants. Remus lui reste rouge, confus gêné et complètement silencieux. Prongs retrouve son sourire et oublie ce dont il a été témoin pour se mettre à gesticuler joyeusement._

_- Vous allez JAMAIS me croire ! dit il_.

Je glisse un regard vers Remus qui fronce les sourcils. Je reporte mon attention sur mon meilleur ami et son interminable sourire niais. Je fronce à mon tour les sourcils. James semble attendre un geste de notre part pour continuer.

- Bon James ne te fais pas prier argue Remus

- Je sors avec Lily !

La bombe est lâchée et je sens mes yeux et ma bouche s'ouvrirent sous le choc de cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendue. Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment de très mauvais goût. Pourtant, l'attitude de James me laisse penser qu'elle est bien vraie. J'ai encore du mal à le croire. Après tout, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça, Evans le frappait. C'est une nouvelle qui explique néanmoins ses deux absences de la journée et ses petits moments d'égarements.

- Euh .... mais … depuis quand ? je demande

- Aujourd'hui, avant l'entraînement !

- Waouh , j'ai du mal à le croire , c'est… surprenant. Je suis contente pour toi mais euh … comment ça se fait ? Au début de l'année, elle t'insultait encore. Enfin pour elle tu es un type arrogant et prétentieux ainsi que le premier fauteur de trouble. Tu dois être à la première place sur sa liste noire ... enfon tu étais…

- Je sais ..

Remus reste silencieux et attend les explications. Il est aussi étonné que moi. On ne peut pas dire que Lily Evans porte les maraudeurs dans son cœur mise à part Remus. Et encore, il a bien du la décevoir. Pourtant, James garde son sourire heureux et se dandine d'un pied à l'autre. Je le vois bien se mettre à chanter et à danser. Potter vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et reprend :

- Après la blague au début d'année où tu m'as défendu et où …

- J'ai détruit le sentimentalisme d'Evans … je le coupe

- De Lily Arya ! Elle s'appelle Lily. Oui ce jour là ben le lendemain elle est venue s'excuser de son comportement avec moi et de la gifle qu'elle m'a donné.

- Elle a peur de moi pour ne pas m'en avoir fait ?

- Elle voulait mais je 'lai empêché de le faire. Tu ne les aurais pas accepté et je sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Il marque un point. Je n'ai jamais essayé de cacher le fait que je ne peux pas la supporter. Cela ne m'a pas empêché d'écouter James en parler pendant des heures…

- Du coup, on a discuté et on s'est revu plusieurs fois depuis. Elle m'a avoué m'avoir toujours trouvé séduisant et attirant et qu'elle aime le James qui je lui montre…moi même. Aujourd'hui, je lui ai redemandé et elle a dit oui.

- Eh ben ça … j'y aurais jamais cru déclare Remus.

Je secoue la tête et donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de James alors que Remus le félicite avec sa pudeur habituelle. Ce qui me frappe le plus c'est que Prongs à l'air vraiment heureux. Je pourrai m'en sentir jalouse mais non. Il faut peut être que je remercie Evans pour ça enfin Lily. Oui la remercier est une très bonne idée.

Je lance un clin d'œil à James et je descends dans la salle commune. Comme prévu, Evans s'y trouve. Je m'approche d'elle et de ses deux amis, leur conversation cesse. Avec un sourire feint je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi. James et Remus me fixent interloqués alors que je la relâche.

- Ravie de constater que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux Eva… lily. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! James ne va plus me casser les oreilles avec des Lily par ci et des Lily par là ! Il va ENFIN arrêter de geindre !

Les rires fusent dans la salle commune. J'entends d'ici James bougonner dans sa barbe quasi inexistante. Je lâche un petit rire et mes lèvres forment ensuite un rictus.

Evans me sourit gênée et au fond je ris de sa crédulité. Cette fille a beau avoir de beaux discours enflammés de tolérance, elle ne connaît pas le machiavélisme sang pur.

- Non mais tu comprends Lily. James était tout le temps avec nous et avec Remus tu vois …on voulait un peu de temps pour nous. On a du cacher notre relation sexuelle pour pas blesser le hérisson. Mais maintenant c'est cool ! On pouirra se partager le dortoir. Vous la journée et nous le soir et toute la nuit. C'est mieux la nuit ça défoule si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Je… euh …. begaye elle

- N'est ce pas mon chéri ? je déclara en me tournant vers Remus

Il est aussi rouge que la couleur de l'âtre et nos camarades habitués à mes enfantillages ricanent de mon intervention. Finalement, je me suis bien vengé ce soir.

- Et puis j'ai un amant si fougueux ! C'est une fête à chaque fois !

Les rires sont maintenant plus prononcés. Remus me foudroie du regard alors que j'affirme ma supériorité avec un petit clin d'œil. Evans détient une belle couleur rouge très prononcée, trop prude ! Evidemment, personne ne croit ce que je viens de dire. Après tout, je sors avec Mike Nevol, un Serdaigle de dernière année. Ça fait deux jours et j'en ai déjà marre.

Je la reprend d ans mes bars avec un grand sourire.

- Ne te fais pas de films Evans. Je te tolère parce que James t'aime et que c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais reste loin de moi … je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Je lui glisse un sourire hypocrite et je regarde ma montre. C'est l'heure pour moi d'aller en retenue et donc de faire ma sortie. Slughorn, mon magnifique professeur de potions, m'a gentiment collé tout le mois. Tout ça parce que j'ai fait accidentellement exploser le chaudron de Rogue.

**- - - - - -**

**C**ela fait plus de quatre heures que je frotte le sol de la classe de Potions sous l'œil attentif de Rusard. Ce concierge est une vraie plaie ! Un vieux pervers au regard lubrique qui me donne la nausée. Et puis, ça commence à m'énerver ! Il est minuit et je commence à ressentir beaucoup de fatigue.

- Vous pouvez y aller Black.

J'hoche la tête et récupère ma baguette ou plutôt l'arrache des mains de Rusard. J'ai bien envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire sardonique avec un bon crochet du droit. Il y a juste le risque de me faire renvoyer qui me retiens.

En dehors des murs de Poudlard, je deviendrai la parfaite cible pour Voldemort. Il essaie déjà de m'avoir dans ses rangs. Je n'ai pas encore toutes les armes pour lui tenir tête. Ici Dumbledore me protège.

- Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué l'arrivée de Rogue. Je stoppe ma progression à sa hauteur.

- Oh mon Snivellus favoris ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais …. Dommage néanmoins que l'explosion de ton chaudron n'est pas réussie à te laver les cheveux !

Son sourire se fige et à l'inverse le mien s'agrandit. J'ai besoin de me défouler et Severus Rogue semble le parfait candidat. Je vais finir par croire en plus qu'il en pince pour moi…. Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui. Mon charme et mon charisme n'ont donc pas de limite. C'est bon à savoir.

- Mais dis moi Rogue , je t'ai vu avec Regulus l'autre jour. Tu les prends de plus en plus jeune. Mais bon, c'est bien d'assumer ses tendances.

Rogue grince des dents. L'année dernière je 'lavais surpris dans une drôle e position avec Rosier. Peut être qu'il était entrain de se faire étrangler mais j'en avais déduit ce que je voulais. Et évidemment, j'ai bien fait circuler l'information. Rogue est devenue al risée du collège bien qu'il l'était déjà avant. C'est certainement l'antithèse du mec populaire.

Un sourire non rassurant né sur son visage.

- C'est vrai que ton frère est plutôt bon dans son genre Black. Il est … comment dire … très serviable ! Un vrai petit chien. C'est de famille non ?

C'est à mon tour de grincer des dents. Mes doigts se referment automatiquement sur le manche connu de ma baguette. En cinquième année, j'ai dis à Rogue comment passer sous le saule cogneur. Il a failli être tué par Remus avant d'être in extremis sauvé par James. Je m'en voudrai toujours pour la stupidité et la haine aveugle que j'avais manifesté ce jour là. Mais depuis, Rogue ne manque jamais des occasions de me le rappeler.

- En plus tu es toi-même un sous fifre … celui de Potter.

Je reste silencieuse avant de me mettre subitement à rire. C'est certainement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu. Je ne serai jamais le second de personne. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre. Je suis une femme libre et indépendante. Mes meilleurs amis sont mes meilleurs amis parce qu'ils ne cherchent pas à me formater, me coincer.

- Ris Black, ris mais regarde … Potter sors avec Evans … et toi …

- Oh Rogue ! Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? J'aurais pu trouver ça mignon si tu ne me donnais pas envie de vomir. Mais bon c'est vrai chez vous, les serpentards, vous ne connaissez pas les termes amour et amitié. Pour vous, tout est basé sur l'intérêt.

Rogue serre les poings et sors sa baguette. Elle vint s'apposer sur ma gorge. Je fais de même en plantant la mienne dans son ventre maigre.

- Tut tut Rogue … je suis la meilleure élève de DCFM de Poudlard. Et ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu fais de la magie noire que tu vas me battre. N'oublis pas l'éducation que j'ai reçu.

- Oh Black, toi qui prône ton amour pour les sang de bourbe, tu oserai faire de la magie noire. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les gens que tu détestes ! Et puis Potter, Lupin et tous tes amis se rendront bien compte de ce que tu es vraiment. Une sale petite garce, une psychopathe. C'est facile d'enrager ta mère en étant ami avec un hybride et un traître à son sang.

- Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas serpent. Toi le sang mêlé tu prône le sang pur. N'est ce pas un peu exagéré ? Tu es faible Rogue, juste une petite tapette bonne à servir les autres. Tu n'as aucune dignité pour te prosterner au pied d'un malade qui fait une crise d'adolescence retardée. Tu es faible. Je n'envie pas ta vie de serviteur, de petite merde.

Je renifle dédaigneuse et le regarde avec un mépris non dissimulé du haut de mon mère soixante. Il enfonce de plus en plus le bout de sa baguette dans ma gorge. Celle-ci commence à me brûler. Son regard noir vrille le mien, il ne sourit plus. Je sais que j'ai réussi à l'énerver. C'est trop facile.

Je n'ai pas peur de me battre contre luie t me^me seule en plein milieu de la nuit. Qu'est qu'il fait là d'ailleurs ?

Des pas se répercutent sur les murs. Une personne arrive dans notre direction. Vu l'heure tardive, c'est certainement un professeur. Je ne range pas ma baguette pour autant et lui non plus.

Les pas se taisent et on reste plongé dans un silence inconfortable en se jaugeant du regard. Cinq minutes passent ainsi. Les jointures de mes doigts sont devenues blanches sous la pression que j'exerce sur ma baguette.

Les pas de font de nouveau entendre. La silhouette corpulente du maître en Potions se dessine dans un demi rayon de lune. Je suis maudite.

Pour rien au monde je ne baisserai le regard devant ce bâtard graisseux. Il ne me fait pas peur, il ne m'intimide pas.

Le professeur se rapproche et ma future sanction avec lui. Rogue est son chouchou et moi sa némésis.

- Que se passe il ici ? demande Slughorn

Je le devine entrain de froncer les sourcils. Son regard courroucé se porte immédiatement sur moi.

- Vous cherchez les ennuis Black ! Eloignez vous et baissez votre baguette jeune fille !

J'obtempère de mauvaise grâce, et me recule rendue à l'extrême. Je suis trop fière pour me laisser marcher dessus surtout par un professeur pour qui je n'ai presque aucun respect. Tout ça parce que une fois j'ai refusé de participer à ses petites sauteries ridicules.

- Rentrez à votre dortoir Black et j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor.

Je serre les dents et ravale mes perfides sarcasmes. Je ne dois pas répondre même si ce n'est absolument pas l'envie qui me manque. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je tourne sèchement les talons et repars vers ma salle commune.

Slughorn et Rogue seront mes prochaines victimes. Non pas celles de maraudeurs, juste les miennes …


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Arya H. Black I

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Action / Romance

**Titre :** D'amour ou d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage d'Aryallenh Black.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle année débute. Elle marquera la suprématie et la décadence d'Aryallenh Black, jeune sang pur reniée. Et même James Potter ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est se mordre les doigts …

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin le chapitre cinq ! Le chapitre six est terminé et sera là le week end prochain. Par contre après je risque d'espacer les publications, j'ai un bac blanc qui arrive. Il va falloir que je me mette au travail !

Je remercie encore une fois **Lilique **et** la courgette caramélisée** pour leur review!

Bonne lecture !

HB

_**Chapitre numéro quatre : Confidences et cruauté**_

_**Fin de chapitre précédent :**_. _Slughorn et Rogue seront mes prochaines victimes. Non pas celles de maraudeurs, juste les miennes …_

On est Dimanche et je suis levée depuis déjà quatre heures. C'est un fait assez rare. Le château est presque vide même Remus dort encore. Il vaut mieux de toute façon. Je ne veux pas qu'on me pose des questions et qu'il mène son petit interrogatoire. Et puis Remus est fatigué, alors il faut qu'il se repose. Je devrais peut être en faire autant mais le plan de ma vengeance trotte dans ma tête.

Finalement j'ai décidé de me venger seulement de Rogue. Pour Slughorn je rendrai ses cours intenables en étant encore plus désagréable. Bien sur, il n'est pas à l'abri de quelques coups bas. Les accidents sont si vite arrivés…

Les élèves me dévisagent en chuchotant entre eux. Je perçois leurs regards et leurs brides de conversations. Je n'en tiens pas compte, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis j'ai tendance à me fouttre de se que les gens pensent de moi.

- Arya !

Je me retourne à l'appel de mon nom. C'est Mike qui vient vers moi avec un sourire. Ça fait déjà une semaine que je sors avec lui. C'est un garçon intelligent et gentil mais là j'en ai marre.

Je le regarde se pencher vers moi et avant que ses lèvres ne s'abattent sur les miennes, je pose un doigt autoritaire sur sa bouche. Il me dévisage surpris et je lui lance un sourire des plus hypocrites.

- Tu es un garçon absolument adorable ! Si si je t'assure je t'apprécie énormément. Mais tu vois ton problème ….c'est que malgré toutes nos conversations très sympas….au pieu tu es vraiment pas terrible !

Il se tend furieux de mes insinuations. Il semble perdre pied et au fond je jubile. J'ai els nerfs à fleur de peau depuis deux jours, j'ai besoin de décompresser.

- T'inquiètes pas Mike, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une panne. Mais tu vois l'ennuie c'est que je peux pas sortir avec un mec qui assure pas à ce niveau. Et après je suis censée être la reine du sexe non ? J'ai une réputation à tenir et surtout à entretenir ! Et je te l'affirme, le problème ne vient pas de moi !

Mon ex est mortifié. Il est incapable de prononcer un mot et j'en viens presque à avoir pitié de lui. Je hausse les épaules dans sa direction avant de reprendre ma route. Derrière moi, les conversations gonflent. D'ici midi, la nouvelle aura fait le tour de Poudlard. Peut être y étais je allée un peu fort ? Je ne m'apitoie pourtant pas sur son sort, j'ai des choses plus importantes à régler.

Je quitte le couloir bondé pour retrouver la tranquillité d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Une potion boue tranquillement au milieu de la pièce. Je referme la porte dans mon dos et met en place plusieurs sorts de protection. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je fabrique.

Slughorn pense que je suis une vraie calamité en Potions. C'est faux ! Je suis plutôt bonne dans cette matière sauf que ses cours m'ennuient et que je ne fais aucuns efforts.

Je pose un regard satisfait sur la mixture. Tout est en ordre, la potion a la bonne couleur. Je la remue lentement pendant une dizaine de minutes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il faut maintenant la laisser reposer et venir la remuer toutes les deux heures. Elle sera normalement prête pour ce soir et je pourrais donc mettre ma vengeance à exécution demain matin. Rien que le fait d'y penser m'amène un sourire.

**- - - - - -**

Il est trois heures de l'après midi lorsque je daigne faire l'honneur de ma présence auprès des autres Gryffondors. Les conversations cessent lorsque je passe le tableau. Comme je l'ai prévu, tout le monde est au courant.

- Tu es cruelle Black !

Je fixe un regard ennuyé sur Rogers. Je pense que cette fille ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. James, Mike…en fait elle les veut tous mais n'en n'aura aucun. Je la jauge avant d'aller m'installer avec Remus. Il lit confortablement lové dans un fauteuil pourpre. Certaines personnes pouffent du mépris apparent que je viens de montrer.

- Tu étais ou ? me demande Remus

- Ici et là, à droite et à gauche …

Mon ami loup garou fronce les sourcils. Il a très bien compris que je lui cache quelque chose. C'est son sixième sens. Je me cale au fond du divan. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé de mon entrevue avec Rogue. Je lui raconterai une fois que je serais vengé. Et à James aussi bien sur mais pas avant !

- Où est James ?

- Parti se promener avec Lily…

Evidemment pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas doutée. Je secoue la tête. C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils alors que Remus me fixe.

- Quoi ? je demande avec humeur

- Rien …

- A d'autre ! Crache le morceau Lupin !

- Comment tu le prends le fait que James sorte avec Lily ?

Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas insister. Je déteste ce genre de conversations sentimentales. Elles ont le don de me donner envie de vomir. Mais maintenant, je suis coincée et je ne compte aps m'enfuir. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. J'ai un peu trop de fierté pour ça. Je fronce plutôt tête baissée et je réfléchis après.

- Qu'est que tu veux que je te dises ? Je devrai être contente pour lui main honnêtement ça me fais chier. Je hais cette fille et c'est certainement plus que réciproque même si je lui fais peur.

- Pourquoi tu la détestes autant Arya ?

- J'aime pas les filles qui se permettent de donner des ordres à tout va, de croire qu'elles peuvent changer le monde avec leurs beaux discours. Au bout de 7 ans, elle reste encore cloîtré dans son idée de conte de fée alors que les sangs purs assurent leur tyrannie. En plus, elle est venue me donner des leçons de respects et de tolérance, A MOI ! MAIS DITES MOI QUE JE REVES !

J'ai hurlé la dernière phases faisant stopper toutes les activités de la salle commune. Je me suis également levée, furieuse.

- Quoi vous avez un problème ? je crache furibonde en direction des autres.

Tout le monde retourne à ses occupations alors que je me laisse tomber sue le divan que j'ai précédemment quitté. Je suis en colère maintenant. En colère contre Evans et ses leçons d'humanité à deux balles, contre Remus, Rogue et la planète toute entière.

- C'est pas elle qui a bravé tous les interdits de sa famille, qui a été accueilli avec des Doloris à chaque vacances pendant 5 ans. Ce n'est pas elle qui a été obligé d'apprendre la magie noire et c'est encore aps elle qui a été renié. Je la déteste parce qu'elle a tout ce que je n'ai aps à ce niveau là ! Satisfait Lupin ?

Je sais que je suis devenue glaciale et distante. Mais il m'a mis au pied du mur et j'ai vraiment horreur de ça. Faire de confidences ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. En plus, je viens d'avouer que je jalouse la vie de famille d'Evans. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux complètement sidérée.

Ma vie je l'ai choisie ! J'ai choisi de tourner le dos à ma famille, à ses principes. J'en ai payé le prix et je ne regrette rien.

- Aryallenh ….

- Non ne dis rien, je veux rien entendre !

Remus ne tente pas autre chose et respecte mon silence. Je suis mortifiée. Et bien sur c'est à ce moment là que James et Evans décidé de rentrer. Je me sens vraiment aps d'humeur à supporter leur vue et à faire semblant d'apprécier mademoiselle la préfète par amitié pour James. Non vraiment c'est au dessus de mes forces.

- Je vais faire un tour … et seule !

Je sais que Remus a compris et n'insistera pas. Il n'est pas le genre de personne à vouloir s'imposer. C'est un grand solitaire dans le fond. Et il m'avait fallu longtemps pour percer cette carapace.

James m'adresse un regard interrogateur. Il attrape mon avant bras lorsque je passe à ses côtés.

- Qu'est qui se passe ?

- Rien qui te concerne Potter.

Il me lâche surpris et écoeuré par mon ton. Je sais que je viens de le blesser. Peut être même sera il fâché mais cela ne durera pas longtemps. Il est incapable de véritablement m'en vouloir. Enfin je l'espère ….

**- - - - - -**

Je marche depuis un moment déjà. Je ne fais pas attention ou je vais. J'ai juste besoin de calmer mes nerfs. Je suis aussi allée remuer la potion. Il serait bête de la louper maintenant. Elle est prête en plus et elle attend sagement dans une fiole. Fiole qui se trouve dans ma poche. J'irai la donner aux elfes de maison après le repas de ce soir. Ça va être du grand art ! Au final, j'apprécie même le fait de faire cavalier seul de temps en temps. C'est relaxant !

Je grogne lorsque mon frère arrive face à moi. Je dois être vraiment maudite aujourd'hui enfin du moins ces temps derniers. Je m'arme de courage et d 'indifférence pour le dépasser sans lui adresser un regard. Il vaut vraiment mieux que je l'ignore. Je sauverai ainsi le reste de ma santé mentale.

- Aryallenh, reviens à la maison… mumure il

Je me fige complètement abasourdie. C'est la journée des mauvaises surprises.

- Rentre à la maison pour les vacances …

C'est avec un air pincé que je lui fais face. Regulus doit être entrain de se payer ma tête. Ce n'est absolument pas possible autrement.

- J'y pensais justement ! je rétorque acide

Je les ai quitté, ce n'est certainement pas pour y retourner la bouche en cœur. Regulus a un air un peu triste et lasse et en passant cela ne lui va pas du tout. On ne s'adresse plus la parole depuis longtemps. On est carrément même plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier. C'est peut être un coup tordue de ma génitrice. Je m'attends déjà à entendre qu'elle est prête à tout me pardonner. Tout cela bien sur du moment ou j'accepte de devenir une vraie Black. C'est-à-dire accepter un mariage arrangé, avoir un descendant, être mangemort et surtout devenir une femme soumise avec pour seule loi « Sois belle et tais toi ! ».

- Mère est prête à tout te pardonner !

Qu'est que je disais ! Vraiment trop prévisible ! Déjà bien secouée et énervée, il m'en faut peu pour céder à la colère et à la violence. Avant qu'il n'est pu ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche, je le plaque contre le mur.

- Ecoute moi bien petit con parce que je ne répèterai pas. Jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS je ne retournerai dans VOTRE famille. Tu n'es rien pour moi. On ne fait pas parti du même monde. Alors prend ta connerie et tire toi !

Instantanément il perd son air triste et désabusé. Il ne peut aps m'amadouer. Je le déteste et je déteste tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux Blacks.

Il se dégage brusquement de ma prise. Il est bien plus dort et plus grand que moi mais j'ai l'avantage d'avoir un genou bien placé pour le castrer.

- On te fera payer ton affront Aryallenh !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Mais compte aps trop dessus petit merdeux !

Le sourire que je lui lance le glace. Il a très bien saisi ma menace et ceci suffit à le faire détaler à grandes enjambées raide. Il est encore un petit animal blessé et apeuré. J'ai dépasse ce stade de puis longtemps.

Ma maigre victoire ne suffit pas à me calmer. J'esquisse un sourire carnassier lorsque la silhouette d'un Poufsouffle arrive dans ma direction. Je vais peut être aller manger le dessert avant le plat principal ?!

Je prends l'air angélique et vulnérable qui me va si bien. Il s'arrête à mon niveau et me sourit. Je le lui rends faussement timide. Il engage une conversation, je la suis. Il amorce un baiser je le laisse faire. Sa langue demande l'entrée de ma bouche, je la lui accorde. Sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne, mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux, les siennes viennent jouer avec la peau de mon ventre. Est il conscient de n'être qu'un jouet entre mes doigts pour moi ? Croit il pouvoir me piéger ?

Je lui souris alors qu'il me plaque rudement contre le mur. Son corps masculin s'emboîte parfaitement contre le mien. Je frotte mon bassin contre le sien, appuie avec mon genou sur la bosse qui déforme maintenant son pantalon. J'adore les sensations qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air me procure. Non vraiment, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de sexe.

Il grogne, je souris. On est en plein milieu d'un couloir, tout le monde peut nous voir et honnêtement je m'en fous.

- Pas ici il souffle

- Pourquoi pas ?

Ma langue descend le long de sa nuque, je suce et aspire la peau sensible alors qu'il caresse mes cheveux. Je défais presque fébrilement les boutons de sa chemise. Une peau brunie par le soleil m'apparaît. Exquis tout simplement.

Il m'entraîne sans me lâcher, vers la salle de classe la plus proche. Au moins ça me calmera !


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Arya H. Black I

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Action / Romance

**Titre :** D'amour ou d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage d'Aryallenh Black.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle année débute. Elle marquera la suprématie et la décadence d'Aryallenh Black, jeune sang pur reniée. Et même James Potter ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est se mordre les doigts …

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le vhapitre six. Je suis horriblement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis. Mais j'étais un peu débordée ces derniers temps et j'avais du mal çà tout gérer en même temps. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu cette fiction et attendue ce nouveau chapitre. Le chapitre sept est déjà écrit et il y a de bonnes chances qu'il soit posté la semaine prochaine.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que donc vous n'aurez pas attendu pour rien ! Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre numéro six : Vengeance et Révélation.**_

_**Fin de chapitre précédent :**_. _Il m'entraîne sans me lâcher, vers la salle de classe la plus proche. Au moins ça me calmera !_

Le lendemain matin arrive bien vite à mon plus grand plaisir. Des doigts parcourent la peau nue de mon dos. Effectivement, m'adonner à des activités extrascolaires m'a énormément détendu. Je me lève et ramasse mes affaires pour les enfiler.

- Une nuit ? demande mon amant

- Une nuit.

Il esquisse un sourire avant de rabattre les couvertures de son lit sur sa tête. Finalement, il cherchait la même chose que moi. Une nuit de bonheur incandescent. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de chercher des explications et des excuses. Tant mieux, c'est du temps de gagné. Il est bientôt l'heure de descendre manger. Et avec tout ce qui c'est passé hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller apporter la potion aux elfes de maison. Je le ferai dons moi-même. Encore fallait il pour ça que je trouve une excuse valable à ma présence à la table de mes ennemis.

Et puis je n'ai ni le temps de me changer et encore moins de me doucher. Je vais devoir apsser la journée avec les mêmes habits que hier et l'odeur de sexe collée à ma peau. Heureusement que le Lundi est ma journée la plus tranquille. J'ai seulement cours le matin avec deux heures de DCFM et deux heures de potions.

La grande salle est déjà pleine lorsque j'y pénètre. Le brouhaha des conversations m'agresse. Je soupire la tête étrangement vide. La fiole serrée entre mes doigts blancs commence à chauffer. Il faut que je bouge, que j'avance, je suis plantée à l'entrée depuis au moins cinq minutes. Mon regard froid taillé de marbre glisse sur les différents visages.

Je le coule jusqu'à James assis à côté de sa dulcinée. Il est en grande conversation avec Remus et ça a l'air d'être drôle. Il remarque mon regard insistant, me fixe et le tourne hostilement. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me pardonner ma sécheresse d'hier. Il va falloir que je fasse des sacrifices certes mais il est hors de question que je m'excuse.

Les conversations se taisent alors que j'avance vers la table des serpentards. Bientôt, je sens tous les regards braqués sur mon dos. Je ne quitte pourtant pas des yeux mon frère. Je n'ai aucune raison pour aller le voir et mon geste sera vu comme une provocation. Tant pis, tous les moyens sont bons. C'est avec un naturel feint d'indifférence que je m'assis aux côtés de mon cadet. Le rouge bordeau de mon uniforme jure avec le vert forêt.

- Enfin décidée à reprendre le droit chemin ? avance Regulus.

- Peut être…

Regulus n'est absolument pas convaincu et à dire vrai moi non plus. Mais je m'en fous, ce qui m'intéresse chez lui c'est juste le fait qu'il soit assis aux côtés de Rogue. Ni plus ni moins. Les conversations ont repris et encore une fois on chuchote en me regardant. On me point même du doigt et dans une dizaine de minutes, on m'adulera.

Je débouche discrètement la fiole et fixe mon frère avec un sourire froid où perce l'hypocrisie. Rogue renifle dédaigneusement dans mon dos. Vraiment c'est d'une impolitesse ! Et il vient pourtant de m'offrir le signe que j'attendais. Je me tourne vers lui avec une lenteur exagérée. Il me détaille de son visage porcin et j'hausse un sourcil.

- Qu'as-tu donc mon cher Rogue ? je demande.

- Je ne te crois pas Black !

- Tu m'en vois navrée …

Son opinion et ses idées ne m'intéressent pas. Il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut. Je glisse un regard discret sur son verre rempli. En essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître mon dégoût je me penche vers lui. Je suis à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux noirs et sans âme me passent au crible fin. Son haleine putride caresse mes joues.

Je peux maintenant atteindre son verre sans qu'il le voit et sans même que les autres sachent ce que va se passer. Je suis un démon rempli de talent. Et alors que je me force à caresser de mes doigts fins et blancs sa joue creuse, mon autre main en toute discrétion renverse le liquide dans le verre. La potion incolore et inodore se fond rapidement au jus. Je me rapproche encore un peu, il me sonde hésitant entre se jeter sur mes lèvres ou me tuer visiblement. La grande salle est silencieuse et le silence chargé d'une incompréhension hystérique.

- Tu fais bien de ne pas le croire je chuchote contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il fronde les sourcils. Poussant le vice encore plus loin je décale ma bouche pour lui déposer un baiser papillon sur sa pommette saillante. Je me lève et enjambe le banc. J'avance tranquillement et sans me presser vers mes meilleurs amis. Les regards ahuris suivent ma trajectoire. Je m'assois face à James sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Je me sers à manger et commence tranquillement mon repas. Je sens Remus secouer sa tête comme pour se persuader qu'il a rêvé. James continue de me fixer.

- BLACK ! hurle Rogue.

Je me retourne faussement étonnée de l'entendre hurler mon nom. Mais mon regard ne se posa pas sur Rogue mais sur une blonde à forte poitrine, étrangement poilue et lui ressemblant. Mais sourire s'élargit alors que les premiers rires incrédules fusent. Mais moi je sais que le meilleur arrive.

Furax et honteux, Snivellus se lève. Sa tenue outrageuse lui vaut quelques sifflements. Il est juché sur des talons aiguilles et sa mini jupe en cuir noir l'empêche de marcher correctement. Le spectacle est des plus réjouissant et même les couards serpentards essaient de ne pas rire.

Voulant fuir trop rapidement, Rogue tombe sans soigner sa chute. Un sourire carnassier et dangereux se loge sur ma figure. Les talons d'une de ses chaussures est cassé, les boutons du chemisier cachant ses nouveaux attributs ont explosé et sa mini jupe est fendue sur ses fesse, nous dévoilant un magnifique string.

Un silence ébahi frappe encore les étudiants. Mais un véritable raz-de-marée de rire parcoure la salle. Je me suis retenue jusque là mais plus maintenant. Je pleure et je ne suis pas la seule. Remus est avachi sur la table, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants de larmes. James rit tellement qu'il semble prêt à s'étouffer. Bien entendu, Evans ne rit pas et le fixe avec colère tout en s'éloignant de James.

- BLACK, POTTER ET LUPIN ! C'EST UNE HONTE ! rugit ma directrice de maison.

Remus essaie de reprendre contenance et se tient bien droit. Son geste me fait encore plus rire même si j'essaie à présent de le cacher dans ma main. James enlève ses lunettes et essuie ses yeux rouges. Je me ventile alors avec ma main. Mcgonagall est prête à nous arracher les cheveux et à nous étrangler à mains nues.

- Je suis la seule responsable. j'avoue avec une dose d'arrogance.

- Toute seule ? J'ai du mal à vous croire !

- Oui toute seule madame. Je ne suis pas dépourvue de cerveau et mes neurones fonctionnent parfaitement. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour donner une leçon à ce petit con ! je réplique pincée.

- Cessez votre impertinence et surveillez votre langage ! Suivez moi !

Je hausse les épaules et attrape mon sac. Les deux autres maraudeurs me promettent à voix basse un long interrogatoire. Je leur souris et suis ma directrice de maison. Cette fois ci mes pirouettes de langage ne suffiront pas à me sauver la mise. La punition va être lourde de conséquence mais le jeu en valait bien la chandelle !

**-----------**

Je suis derrière la porte de ma salle de classe. Le professeur m'a retenue tellement longtemps que j'ai une grosse demi heure de retard.

Je toque et ouvre la porte. J'ouvre de grands yeux avant de me baisser. Un sort d'une étrange couleur violette passe au dessus de ma tête. Une odeur de cheveux grillés attaqua mes narines. Un silence stupéfait m'atteint.

- Miss Rogers vous êtes une véritable CATASTROPHE ! Non mais qu'est que vous faites ici ! Je me le demande ! casse le professeur Ashton.

Sorrow Ashton est notre nouveau professeur de DCFM. On en change toutes les années mais cette année la différence réside dans le fait qu'il est compétent. C'est un grand brun aux yeux verts. Une fine cicatrice blanche barre son yeux sans rien enlever de sa beauté. Et honnêtement, je me verrais bien nue sur ce bureau avec lui.

- Vous allez bien Miss Black ?

- Oui je crois.

Il sourit et m'invite à monter sur l'estrade. Ils étaient entrain de faire des duels avant mon arrivée. Apparemment, c'est mon tour. Je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu.

- Monsieur Potter venez vous mesurer à votre amie ! Bien placez vous face à face. Interdiction d'utiliser la magie noire, et les impardonnables bien sur. Commencez !

Le signe est donc donné. Pourtant ni James ni moi n'esquissons le moindre geste. On attend juste le premier signe de faiblesse de l'autre. On le laisse se dévoiler un peu. Mais j'ai le sang chaud et pour moi l'attaque est la meilleure des défenses !

J'attaque donc en première position sans bouger. Ça fait longtemps que je manie les sortilèges informulés et c'est bien plus pratique. Le sort rouge couleur caractéristique du stupéfix jaillit de ma baguette. James l'évite à la dernière seconde. Il enchaîne ensuite plusieurs sorts que j'évite tous avec facilité. C'est du petit niveau on ne fait que se tester bien qu'on connaisse parfaitement le niveau de magie de l'autre. James est très bon en métamorphose et meilleur que moi en sortilège informulé mais j'excelle en défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis plus rapide et plus tonique que lui. J'ai une attaque plus sèche, limite froide et cinglante. Il est plus souple que moi dans ses mouvements et ainsi plus long.

Un sortilège plus puissant que les autres vient percuté mon bouclier, ma baguette tremble dans mes mains. Et l'onde de choc engendre un petit courant d'air qui relève mes cheveux, dévoilant une estafilade rose sur la peau blanche de mon cou. C'est un souvenir de mes jeunes années, preuve de la main leste et lourdement baguée de ma mère. Un souvenir de bataille, le prestige de ma rébellion, la marque de ma guerre symbolique.

Nos attaques s'enchaînent ainsi de plus en plus vite. On attaque et esquive. Nos sorts se croisent et se percutent dans un étrange ballet de couleurs.

Alors que je commence à ressentir une certaine fatigue et une perte de concentration, je décide de pousser Prongs à bout. C'est sans répit et comme un cobra que j'envoie mes rafales. Une furie sauvage vient d'armer mes bras.

James est en sueur, ses réflexes pourtant excellents sont plus longs. Je ne lui laisse même plus le temps d'attaquer. Et c'est avec un grand sourire en coin que je laisse ma dernière offensive. Fourbe et rapide mon dernier stupéfix l'atteint à la poitrine. Je n'ai pas mesuré l'ampleur de la force de mon sort et le corps de James décolle pour s'encastrer dans un mur. Je reste surprise avec de me précipiter à ses côtés. Le prof aussi surpris que moi l'a déjà ranimé.

- James ça va ? je suis désolée je prononce.

- Y'a … pas de mal ! grogne il en se relevant sur ses jambes flageolantes.

Il a l'air un peu sonné et il nous avoue avoir mal au dos. Je me sens un peu coupable. Malgré tout, les combats reprennent et le cours se passe sans autres incidents.

**---------**

Je soupire de bien être sous ma douche. La journée est finie et c'est un véritable soulagement. Après mettre disputer avec Rogers pendant une demi heure sur le respect des autres, je suis allée me doucher dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle a vidé toute l'eau chaude et j'ai la sainte horreur de me laver à l'eau froide. Et puis comme James et Remus ne sont pas là, je eux donc en profiter.

Je m'enroule dans une serviette et essore mes cheveux. Les bruits d'une conversation atteignent mes oreilles. James et Remus sont rentrés. Je tends l'oreille lorsque mon nom étouffé par la porte me parvient. Si ils décident de me faire une blague, je pourrais déjouer tous leurs plans.

- Je ne comprends pas James ! Explique moi au lieu de tourner en rond ! Et puis par la barbe de Merlin calme toi ! Qu'est que Arya vient faire là dedans ?

- Moony ! J'ai envie d'elle putain ! Je fantasme sur ma meilleure amie !

Je sursaute surprise. La brosse que je tiens dans les mains l'échappe et tombe avec un grand bruit sur le sol. La porte s'ouvre sur Remus, il grimace en me lançant un regard d'avertissement. Je jette un coup d'œil à James. Il est plus blanc que jamais et ses tremblements sont inquiétants. Je ne dois pas être dans un meilleur état et déglutis en fermant inutilement un peu plus ma serviette autour de moi.

- Je .. crois que je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu je lâche choquée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Arya H. Black I

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Action / Romance

**Titre :** D'amour ou d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage d'Aryallenh Black.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle année débute. Elle marquera la suprématie et la décadence d'Aryallenh Black, jeune sang pur reniée. Et même James Potter ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est se mordre les doigts …

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici enfin le chapitre sept. Encore une fois je suis vraiment confuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster surtout qu'il est écrit depuis un bon moment. Les chapitres huit et neuf sont terminés également et le 10 est en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais. Le Bac approche et il me faut donc travailler.

Pour ceux qui ont des difficultés avec les surnoms en anglais voici un récapitulatif :

Prongs = Cornedrue

Padfoot= Patmol

Moony =Lunard

Merci à **Lilique**, ma plus fidèle lectrice, **Vicky**, **la courgette caramélisée**, **Selminia** ( pour ses précieux conseils), **sayu-love** et **Azarelle** ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous comble autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! Si vous avez besoin d'un résumé n'hésitez surtout pas à me le demander.

HB.

_**Chapitre numéro sept : Dispute amère et départ en vacances.**_

_**Fin de chapitre précédent :**_ _- Je .. crois que je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu je lâche choquée._

Effectivement, pendant les deux semaines qui ont précédé les vacances de Noël, je me suis comportée comme à mon habitude. Il est vrai que j'ai rechigné un peu à ma caler dans les bras de James le soir pour discuter. Et puis de toute façon, il m'a évité. Je sais que les confidences que j'ai surpris, le gêne. Surtout, qu'il est avec Lily et que comme Remus, je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans.

James l'aime depuis tellement longtemps. Il répète même son nom la nuit et s'est battu pour l'avoir. C'est à ne rien y comprendre. Et puis, au fond, l'envie de le comprendre me manque. C'est malsain. James est mon meilleur ami et il le restera.

Dans deux heures à peine, les élèves vont prendre le train pour rentrer chez eux. Les fêtes de fin d'années sont arrivées. Chacun va retrouver sa famille.

Allongée avec un magasine dans la salle commune, je regarde d'un œil morne leur va et vient incessant accompagné souvent de piaillements désagréables. J'essais de me replonger dans l'interview stupide de Nathaniel de Bauvois, la star du Quiddicth français. C'est un beau spécimen. Mais il a trop de muscle et pas assez de cerveau. Mais là, sur le papier glacé avec son sourire golgate, il a au moins l'air sympathique.

- Aryallenh ?

Je baisse mon magasine pour lancer un regard fatigué à Evans. Depuis fréquente James, elle a pris le parti de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et ça m'agace prodigieusement. Elle ne peut pas se contenter de Black ?

- Tu sais ou se trouve James stp ? elle me demande.

- Dans son dortoir, je suppose.

Ma réponse fournie, je retourne donc à ma pseudo lecture. Pour moi, la conversation est close. Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Je soupire, maintenant excédée.

- Qu'est que tu veux ? je siffle.

- Est-ce que tu peux aller le chercher stp ?

J'affiche un sourire surpris. Est elle entrain de se payer ma tête ? Elle a peur de se retrouver seule avec James dans son dortoir. Madame la prude me fait rire. Mais James a bien trop attendu pour tirer son coup vite fait. Enfin, j'ai la délicatesse de ne rien faire remarquer. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me décidé à bouger. Elle me laissera peut être tranquille ensuite.

Je monte l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des garçons quatre à quatre. J'ouvre la porte et bute contre le torse de James. Il est près à descendre.

- Justement je venais te chercher. Evans t'attends en bas. Elle ne voulait pas monter pour une raison qui je l'avoue m'échappe. Enfin, je te laisse descendre moi je retourne à ma lecture.

Je lui souris avant de tourner les talons. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que sa main attrape la mienne.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir chez moi à Noël ? il me demande

- Non.

- Tu préfères rester toute seule ici ?! On rentre tous. Tu ne peux pas rester là, tu ne peux pas passer les fêtes de fin d'année seule.

- Si je le peux et je vais le faire. Rentre toi chez toi James. Ce sont des fêtes de famille et je ne veux pas être redevable à tes parents. Ils m'ont accueillis cet été et c'est déjà trop.

- Arya, ils veulent que tu viennes et moi aussi. Mais tout ça, c'est du vent. Je te connais bien, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Ecoute, si c'est à propos de ce que tu as entendu …

- Ne finis pas ta phrase Potter, je ne veux pas savoir !

- Je suis désolée …

- La ferme, LA FERME ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu me fis quoi ? Tu t'es subitement rendu compte après sept ans, que j'étais une fille ou quoi ? Que j'avais des seins. Putain, tu fais vraiment chier !

La vulgarité ne résout rien. Mais elle reflète parfaitement ma colère et ma frustration. James est mon meilleur ami, une des personnes qui compte énormément pour moi. Il m'a épaulé et rassuré de nombreuses fois. Il est la seule personne à qui j'ai tout confié. Même Remus ignore encore des choses à mon sujet. Mais maintenant, il me fait l'effet d'un étranger. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre mais ce jour semble arriver. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive.

J'essaie de souffler pour me calmer mais je me sens trembler. Je me pince l'arrête du nez en proie à une violente émotion. J'ouvre les yeux que je ne me souviens même pas avoir fermer. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que ce genre de choses ne se contrôle pas.

- Je n'y peux rien Arya ! Et regarde moi quand je te parle. Si tu crois que ça ne m'énerve pas. J'aime Lily pour que tout au monde, je peux mourir pour elle. J'ai des sentiments pour elle, des choses que tu ne peux pas te vanter de connaître.

- Alors pourquoi !?

- Je ne sais pas d'accord, je ne sais pas ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Hein ? Que tu prends le rôle principal de tous mes rêves érotiques et que je me masturbe en pensant à toi. C'est ça que tu veux entendre !?

Je reste sans voix. Je ne suis pas choquée par ses propos quoique si un peu. Je suis une jeune fille bourrée d'hormones et les images crées par mon subconscient défilent devant mes yeux. Il faut que je sorte maintenant. Mais il anticipe ma retraite. Je suis maintenant coincée entre le mur inégal et son corps. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une elle proximité avec lui. Il est étroitement pressé contre moi. Et involontairement je frissonne alors que des images plus osées les uns que les autres m'assaillent.

- Fais pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter James … je réussis tout de même à articuler.

Il ne bouge pas et continue à me fixer. Je fronce les sourcils et le pousse un peu pour me dégager. Il enferme mes mains dans les sienne. Ses yeux noisette sont devenus noirs derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

J'en viens à me débattre mais sa poigner ne fait que se raffermir. Bientôt je ne sens même plus mes poignets. Il sert trop fort et il me fait mal. Je grogne de mécontentement en tirant plus fort. Il est tendu à l'extrême et n'a même pas l'air de m'entendre ni même de me voir. Il est enfermé dans un monde qui appartient qu'a lui. Je ne l'avouerai pas à voix haute mais il me fait peur. Je le sens subitement durcir contre ma cuisse et j'arrête de bouger le souffle court.

- CONTROLE TOI MERDE ! je hurle.

Il sursaute et recule. Je lui lance le regard le plus polaire que j'ai en réserve. Ma mâchoire est prise d'un tic nerveux sous la pression que je lui administre. Mes dents vont finir par casser. Mes poings fermés tremblent violemment. Je tremble autant que peur que de rage. Sans dire un mot je quitte la pièce. Evans essaie de m'attraper mais je l'ignore et continue mon chemin vers le parc gelé. Je n'ai même pas pris une veste et si j'attrape la mort seul James Potter en sera responsable.

Fâchée je me laisse tomber dans une énorme couche de neige. J'ai froid mais j'essaie d'occulter la douleur qui se répand dans mes membres. Le vent glacial s'engouffre dans ma chemise et caresse ma peau comme un baiser mortel. Il ma mord et la brûle. Mais je ne bougerai pas, j'attendrai que tous élèves soient dans le train. Et ce même si je dois attraper une pneumonie. Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à lui, pas après ça. Je masse distraitement mes poignets endoloris. Ces deux semaines vont nous être bénéfique. Et sans mauvais jeu de mots, ça me fera des vacances. Il pourra prendre le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

En plus, je sais très bien que Evans va rejoindre James chez lui et tenir la chandelle très peu pour moi. Tout cela me fait beaucoup d'excellentes raisons de ne pas vouloir y aller. Personne ne pourra m'y contraindre.

- Tu es vraiment décidée ?

Je sursaute en posant une main sur ma poitrine. Je secoua al tête en soufflant et hausse les épaules. Remus se laisse tomber à côté de moi et me passe une veste. Je l'enfile en le remerciant. Le silence plane entre nous deux.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi la première semaine …. Me propose t- il.

Je me retourne surprise vers lui. C'est bien la première fois que Moony propose une chose pareille. Depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais parlé de ses parents. Et la seule fois ou j'avais amené le sujet, il l'avait complètement éludé.

- C'est très gentil de ta part Mus … je sais que venant de voir çà peut paraître bizarre, mais ça me gène.

Remus esquisse un sourire amusé tout en me regardant. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Je sais tout de même me tenir en société et je sais utiliser d'autres armes que la provocation. Il est vrai que je faisais peu d'efforts. De toute façon avec mes parents et les autres sangs purs, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Mais là, on parle des parents de Remus, je sais qu'il a une situation familiale tendue.

Et puis, il y a un côté injuste. J'ai repoussé James et j'ai refusé de venir avec lui. Difficile d'accepter la demande de Remus dans ces conditions. Je soupire doucement, mon meilleur ami lycanthrope est retourné à la contemplation du lac gelé.

- Tu sais ça fait un moment que je mûri cette idée. Je savais que aller refuser d'aller chez James. Alors j'ai demandé à ma mère et elle sera ravie de te voir. Avoue t-il.

- Tu avais tout prévu ! Je m'exclame.

C'est presque un complot à ce niveau là. Je lui balance mon poing dans l'épaule, contrariée. Il rit en se massant l'endroit que je viens de frapper. J'ai la nette impression d'être au pied du mur. C'est étonnant comme els gens ne me laisse pas le choix ces derniers temps. Et puis, c'est aussi une preuve que Remus me connaît très bien. C'est assez effrayant quand j'y pense.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix …

- Si tu l'as, tu peux refuser … mais je serai alors obliger de t'y amener par la force.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous donc fait de mon sage Remus ? je demande surprise.

Il rit une nouvelle fois puis se relève. Un sourire effleure mes lèvres pour la première fois depuis quelques heures. Il me tend une main amicale. Je la saisis pour me remettre sur mes pieds. J'ai les fesses mouillées et ankylosées. Tout à coup, on se met à courir, tout en essayant de ne pas rire en même temps. Je n'ai pas fait ma valise et les élèves commencent déjà à quitter le château. Les autres s'écartent sur notre passage, surpris par notre course. J'essais de rester à la hauteur de Remus mais c'est difficile. Il court bien plus vite que moi. Et pourquoi, je me suis souvent vanté d'être une gazelle.

C'est essoufflée que je déboule dans mon dortoir. En deux coups de baguette, ma valise est faite. J'ai certainement oublié des choses mais je serais rentré dans une semaine de toute façon. J'avais pris le strict minimum.

Je redescends en quatrième vitesse. Ma valise réduite est dans ma poche. Remus m'a attendu mais il est pas seul. James l'accompagne. Il n'a pas l'air heureux et c'est compréhensible. C'est regrettable mais là, il a vraiment fait le con. Et en plus, Remus ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Prongs m'adresse un sourire crispé. J'espère qu'il mettra les vacances à profit pour bien réfléchir. Sinon notre amitié déjà en péril, se verra condamner à mourir ….


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Arya H. Black I

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Action / Romance

**Titre :** D'amour ou d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage d'Aryallenh Black.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle année débute. Elle marquera la suprématie et la décadence d'Aryallenh Black, jeune sang pur reniée. Et même James Potter ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est se mordre les doigts …

**Note de l'auteur :** Ah apas énormément d'attente pour celui là n'est ce pas. Ne vous attendez pas néanmoins à ce que je continue sur cette lancée. Je ne sais absolument pas quand arrivera le prochain, la chapitre est lui toujours en cours d'écriture. On m'a aussi demandé pourquoi j'avais mis un rating M. Tout simplement parce que des scènes avec fort Lemon vont arriver, alors autant prévenir !

Merci à **Lilique**, ma fidèle lectrice, **la courgette caramélisée**, **Selminia**, **sayu-love** ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous comble autant que les précédents. Au programme la rencontre avec la mère de Remus, la première semaine et quelques rebondissements !

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

HB.

_**Chapitre numéro huit : Rencontre et début de vacances..**_

_**Fin de chapitre précédent :**_ _- Prongs m'adresse un sourire crispé. J'espère qu'il mettra les vacances à profit pour bien réfléchir. Sinon notre amitié déjà en péril, se verra condamner à mourir …._

Le trajet en train s'est passé sans incidents. De toute façon, James aussi furieux que mal à l'aise a décidé de nous fausser compagnie. Je suis donc restée seule avec Remus comme beaucoup de fois ces deux dernières semaines. Remus s'est installé contre la vitre pour dévorer un de ses livres. Quant à moi, j'ai rapidement sombré dans un sommeil profond.

L'arrivée en gare, est légèrement plus mouvementée. Les plus jeunes courent pour se jeter dans les bras de leurs parents. Et ils abandonnent au milieu du quai leurs valises. Jamais, je n'aurais fait une chose pareille et mes géniteurs n'auraient pas apprécié.

- Arya ! On y va ?! me presse Remus.

J'ouvre la bouche pour demander où est James. Il a beau avoir fait des aveux étonnants, il

reste malgré tout mon meilleur ami. Remus, semble avoir lu dans mes pensées. Il m'indique une direction d'un coup de tête. Je laisse fleurir sur mes lèvres cerises, un sourire amer. James présente Lily à ses parents. Sa mère semble ravie et une boule de jalousie se loge dans ma gorge. Je déteste ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

James ne viendra donc pas nous dire au revoir. Charlus, le père de James, m'aperçoit et m'adresse un signe amical de la main. Je le lui renvois alors que Dorea, la mère de James, me fait signe de venir. Je lui montre d'un signe de main Remus qui cherche toujours sa mère. Dorea m'adresse un clin d'œil amusé puis lève un pouce victorieux dans ma direction. James grommelle dans sa barbe inexistante sous le geste.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? me demanda Remus.

- Oh pour rien. La mère de James pense juste que toi et moi … ben on sort ensemble. Et à voir son air, elle doit trouver ça génial. J'explique.

Remus secoua la tête sous mon rire. Je n'ai rien fait pour que Dorea le pense. Elle a fait sa propre conclusion. C'est une femme à l'esprit vif certes mais elle a tendance à tirer des conclusions un peu trop attives.

- Remus ! crie une voix.

- On est là ! répond mon loup garou de meilleur ami.

Une femme rondelette se plante devant nous. Mrs Lupin entraîne son fils dans une étreinte chaleureuse et aimante. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds qui adoucissent les traits marqués de son visage. De longues cernes s'étendent sous ses yeux violets. Le sourire doux qu'elle me lance me met directement à l'aise.

- Maman je te présente Aryallenh.

Je tente un sourire gêné. Mais sa mère, amusée, embrasse mes deux joues. J'en suis toute retournée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de marques d'affection. Du milieu d'où je viens, les gens s'inclinent devant les Blacks. A la limite, ils baisent les mains des femmes. Mais au grand Merlin jamais ils viendraient leur faire la bise. Pour eux, c'est bien trop dégradant.

Finalement, on prend la direction du point de transplanage. Sa mère disparaît avec nos valises. De nous deux, seul Remus a le droit de transplaner. Je n'ai pas encore mon permis. Il me tend donc une main. C'est avec un sourire que je l'attrape et que je me sens passer au rouleau compresseur. J'atterris devant une petite maison de banlieue londonienne. Des plates bandes fleuries s'étalent en devanture. Je tourne sur moi-même charmée par l'endroit. Plus loin des enfants jouent dans un parc.

- Arya ! m'appelle Remus sur le pas de sa porte.

Je me dépêche de le rejoindre et reste scotchée devant l'intérieur. J'entends le rire de Remus mais n'y prête pas plus d'attention. Si l'extérieur est moldu, ce n'est pas le l'intérieur. Des balais voguent d'une pièce à l'autre pour nettoyer le sol. Tout est clair et apaisant. Les murs jaune pâle donnent un aspect lumineux aux pièces. Et de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le petit jardin les agrandissent.

- ça change du Square Grimmaud ! je lâche subjuguée.

J'ai peu parlé de mon enfance à Remus. James est bien plus au courant. J'en viens à me demander si ce n'était pas une erreur. Cela peut avoir contribué à son adoration. Et puis, Remus semble aujourd'hui la personne la plus appropriée.

Je le suis à travers les pièces. Un petit escalier en bois nous amène à l'étage. Il ouvre la première porte sur la droite. La chambre dans laquelle on pénètre est aussi lumineuse que les autres. Ça aussi ça change de ma chambre. Ici il n'y a qu'un lit simple alors que je suis habituée aux joies du double. Même à Poudlard, j'ai agrandi mon lit. Mais je devrais pouvoir m'y habituer.

- Voilà ta chambre, la mienne est juste en face. Je te laisse installer tes affaires, si tu as besoin, je serai en bas.

J'hoche la tête avant qu'il ne se retourne. Je comprends qu'il veuille passer un peu de temps avec sa mère. Après tout, il ne l'a pas vu depuis Septembre. Pour Toussaint nous étions chez James. Ça semble si loin.

Je prends le temps d'entreposer mes affaires dans la penderie. Je ne suis pas venue avec une énorme garde robe. Je ne suis là que pour une semaine. J'ai juste apporté une belle robe pour le réveillon. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je demande à Remus pour aller faire un tour à Londres et au chemin de traverse. J'ai encore des courses à faire.

Ma valise défaite, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Un léger coup à la porte me fait sortir ma nouvelle somnolence.

- Je pensais que tu allais nous rejoindre. Déclare Remus en fermant la porte dans son dos.

Je lui adresse un sourire chaleureux avant de me mettre en position assise. Il s'assoit et jette un regard circulaire sur la pièce parfaitement rangée. J'ai toujours été un brin maniaque. Je me rallonge sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière ma tête.

- Qu'est qui t'arrive ? me demande t-il.

- C'est juste étrange comme situation. Ça change vraiment de ce que j'ai pu vivre. Ta mère, elle t'aime. Vous avez un lien fort et spécial qui vous unit. Chez moi, tout marchait avec l'intérêt. Pour ma mère, je devais être le symbole de l'élégance et du raffinement Black. Sois belle et tais toi. Quant à moi père, il était souvent absent. Et lorsqu'il était là, il n'était rien d'autres qu'un homme violent, froid et malsain. Je ne compte plus le nombre de coups, de doloris, et de séjours sans nourritures que j'ai du enduré depuis que j'ai l'âge de dire « papa ».

Une main réconfortante se pose sur mon genou. Remus a le cœur sur la main. Il donne souvent sans compter. Et puis, il fait parti des rares personnes à ne jamais rien demander en retour. Je sais qu'il se croit chanceux d'avoir des amis. Il croit que parce qu'il est un loup garou, il ne peut pas être aimé. C'est faux, bien sur. Mais rien à faire, cette idée ne le quitte jamais. Il peut se montrer vraiment borné.

J'hausse un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il lâche un soupir. Ila l'air si triste d'un coup. Il est si las qu'il en parait bien plus vieux. Il a toujours fait plus vieux que son âge , de toute façon.

- Tu sais avant … ben c'était pas comme ça. Avant que je me fasse mordre, on était une famille normale. J'aimais mes deux parents et ils me le rendaient bien. Mais voilà … je suis devenu un monstre et ça a tout changé. Mon père a commencé à devenir distant, le regard fuyant pour devenir méprisant. Il me fuyait comme la peste, pour lui son fils était mort. Mais, il ne s'en prenait pas qu'à moi …. Il avait peur de moi, alors c'est ma mère qui payait les pots cassés. Notre vie de famille était invivable. Et un jour, il est parti, et on ne l'a jamais revu. Ce fut une véritable libération. J'avais l'impression de vivre à nouveau, de respirer.

Mon meilleur ami a le regard hanté. Ses souvenirs sont douloureux. Je suis touchée qu'il les ai partagé avec moi. Je comprends maintenant. Je comprends d'où lui viennent son dégoût et son manque de confiance. Il n'a pas réussi à se faire accepter par son propre père. Sa blessure est profonde.

Tout ça n'est en rien sa faute. C'est un ensemble de faits désastreux, un mauvais timing. C'est de la faute de son père ingrat et lâche. Et de la faute de cet horrible personne qu'est Greyback.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Il sursaute surpris par ce contact inattendu. Il est vrai que pour réconforter, je suis loin d'être la bonne personne. Mais, avec lui, c'est si simple. Il est si meurtri, qu'on ne peu vouloir que le consoler, étouffer sa peine et l'aider.

C'est dans le silence que je lui caresse les cheveux. Son souffle caresse mon cou. Des larmes coulent le long de ma clavicule. J'ai déjà vu Remus pleurer. Surtout après des pleines lunes difficiles. Et ça m'ébranle autant à chaque fois. Je ressert mon étreinte sur ses épaules et niche mon visage dans ses cheveux. Ses mains attrapent les pans de ma blouse. Son corps est secoué de sanglots silencieux. L'émotion me submerge et je refoule des larmes amères de colère.

Loin de l'image de calme et de force qu'il renvoie, Remus est fragile. Une remarque peu suffire à le blesser mortellement.

La semaine est passée rapidement. Et j'avoue mettre beaucoup amusée. La mère de Remus est une femme agréable. Elle est vivante avec un humour plaisant. J'ai pu enfin allé me promener longuement dans les Londres moldu. Depuis le temps, que je voulais y aller. On a visité le British museum. C'est un endroit vraiment gigantesque. Mais c'est surtout la Oxford Street qui a retenu mon attention. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller y faire les boutiques.

Mais surtout, je me suis découverte une nouvelle passion. On n'en avait déjà parlé en étude des moldus et j'avais aimé de suite. Les motos sont des machines élégantes et magnifiques. J'ai passé des heures entières à m'émerveiller devant leur beauté. Heureusement, pour moi, que Remus est une personne patiente. Les rôles auraient été inversés, je n'aurais pas tenu.

J'ai acheté d'ailleurs pleins de magazines. Je les lirai lorsque je serai de retour au château. Il me reste encore une semaine de vacances. Et vu que je refuse d'aller chez James. La situation est déjà assez difficile, sans qu'on en rajoute. Par moment, il faut savoir faire des choix judicieux. Et puis je vais pouvoir survivre à une semaine de solitude.

Je me prélasse sur le lit en attendant le retour de Remus. Il est parti prendre une douche et sa mère n'est pas encore rentrée. On a eu une journée bien chargée. La porte s'ouvre rageusement et calque contre le mur. Je sursaute et me relève souplement, baguette au poing. J'hausse un sourcil avant de baisser mon arme. Foutu réflexe. Remus marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles. Il n'est apparemment pas conscient que j'ai bien failli l'attaquer. Et le sot qui roule sur ma langue n'est pas conseillé.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit. Je le fixe surprise. Quelle mouche l'a donc piqué ? La pleine lune n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite. Je ne vois donc pas une justification à son brusque changement d'humeur.

- Qu'est qui se passe ? je demande poussée par la curiosité.

- Je .. .hésite il, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! Non c'est vrai, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici. Reste Aryallenh ! Ne me prive pas de ta présence parce que tu ne veux pas voir James. C'est une seule soirée et il faudra de toute façon que tu le côtoies à la rentrée.

Je suis trop estomaquée pour répondre. Remus n'est pas le genre de personne à énoncer aussi clairement ses sentiments. C'est une personne sensible mais discrète. Il a vraiment l'air de vouloir que je reste. C'est si rare qu'il exprime un souhait avec autant de verve.

J'ai toujours eu un étrange lien avec lui. Je ne supporte pas lorsqu'il est malheureux. Et lorsqu'il souffre, je souffre aussi. Il réveille vraiment d'étranges instincts en moi. Je me sens louve et mère avec lui. Mais étais je prête à revoir James accompagné de Evans ?

Choix difficile mais néanmoins déjà fait. Le visage triste et implorant de Remus ne me laisse pas de réels choix. Je ferais passer son bien être avec le mien. Je me rassis à ses côtés. Ma main vint caresser gentiment sa joue mal rasée.

- D'accord … mais à une condition, que tu me prêtes des habits, je suis à court ! Je lâche avec un sourire.

Son rire me répond. Il hoche positivement la tête t m'encercle de ses bras. Il ébouriffe mes cheveux et me souffle un merci à l'oreille.

Par Morgane, dans venais je de m'embarquer ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** Arya H. Black I

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Action / Romance

**Titre :** D'amour ou d'amitié

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR sauf le personnage d'Aryallenh Black.

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle année débute. Elle marquera la suprématie et la décadence d'Aryallenh Black, jeune sang pur reniée. Et même James Potter ne pourra rien faire si ce n'est se mordre les doigts …

**Note de l'auteur :** Me voilà de retour ! Oui enfin, le BAC est passé, l'inscription à la fac également. Et bien que je parte souvent en vacances, j'ai assez de temps pour vous poster un petit chapitre. Cela ne sera pas le seul de l'été bien entendu. Ne vous attendez pourtant pas à ce que je sois régulière. Je ne pourrais plus tenir le rythme que j'avais bien avant les examens. Néanmoins, je signale que l'histoire est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 11. Et qu'elle est loin d'être terminée.

Je remercie évidemment tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices. J'espère que votre patience se verra récompensée dans ce chapitre. Je l'aime beaucoup, et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture.

HB.

_**Chapitre numéro neuf : Famille et complications.**_

_**Fin de chapitre précédent :**_ _- - D'accord … mais à une condition, que tu me prêtes des habits, je suis à court ! Je lâche avec un sourire. Par Morgane, dans quoi venais-je de m'embarquer ?_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de l'an. Et également la première fois depuis presque deux semaines que je vais me retrouver face à James. C'est fou comme il me fait l'effet d'un étranger depuis ses étranges et complexes révélations. N'empêche, je continue à me demande si il aurait réussi à faire semblant. Dans le cas où je n'aurais rien découvert. Il est bien temps de faire cesser cette mascarade. Oui, définitivement temps e briser le mur que écrase notre si douce amitié.

La mère de Remus a sincèrement été ravie de me voir rester. Cela m'a émue au delà des mots. Remus a été d'une humeur enjouée toute la semaine. Une vraie pile électrique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'était très étonnant mais tellement rafraichissant de le voir vivre à fond sans se prendre la tête. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'aujourd'hui, il sera intenable. Ça me fait beaucoup rire car j'ai l'impression de faire face à un enfant. Le voir comme ça le rend beau et son âme joviale emplit mon cœur de la même euphorie. Il a été sincèrement amusé de me voir porter ses habits. Ses tee-shirts me servaient de robes. Il fait après tout une quinzaine de centimètres de plus que moi. Et lorsque je porte ses pantalons, il faut que je les retourne plusieurs fois sur ma taille. J'ai laissé parler mon côté garçon.

Avec Remus on a beaucoup rit dessus. On a palabré d'ailleurs longtemps dessus mardi soir. Sur le prénom que je porterais si j'étais un garçon. J'ai du lui expliquer que dans ma famille, un enfant a obligatoirement le nom d'un ancêtre. J'ai du faire appel à ma mémoire pour donner l'arbre généalogique de ma famille. Ma mère me l'avait fait apprendre par cœur lorsque j'étais nettement plus petite. Après avoir donné des horreurs comme Oraclus, Lycuris, Acturus et que sais je encore, Remus a finalement tranché pour Sirius. Je dois avouer que c'est un très beau prénom et que j'aime sa sonorité. Je peux toujours appeler mes enfants comme ça plus tard. Enfin, à supposer d'abord que je devienne assez stable dans des relations amoureuses. Mais je fais des efforts et j'y travaille. Après tout, je suis célibataire depuis un bon moment maintenant. Une grosse première dans mon cas. Je ne dois pas être aussi irrécupérable que les autres le pensent.

- Arya ? Tu es prête ma chérie ? me demande Athénaïs, la mère de Remus.

- Oui, oui je descends ! je crie du haut des escaliers.

Je saute les dernières marches et enfile mon manteau. La chemise de Remus tant largement trop grande, j'ai pris la liberté de la déboutonner légèrement sur le haut et de la coincer avec une ceinture. J'ai promis à Athénaïs d'aller faire les courses avec elle. Le reste de la famille Lupin arrive dans l'après midi. La mère de mon ami va leur concocter un repas de roi.

Le supermarché n'est pas loin de la maison. Et puis, cette femme est vraiment d'une compagnie agréable. Elle est cultivée et adore apprendre. On sait de qui tient son fils. D'ailleurs pendant que les femmes font les courses, Remus nettoie la maison. Quel homme, il est bon à marier !

- Bonjour Maman ! Donne-moi ton manteau. Accueille Athénaïs.

Je reste en retrait, derrière Remus, qui serra sa grand-mère dans ses bras. C'est une femme ridée et d'un certain âge. Mais loin de me paraître effrayante avec son dos vouté, elle m'est sympathique. Pour le moment en tout cas. Elle a des difficultés à se déplacer et prend appui sur son petit fils. Ses yeux me scrutent et me dévisagent sans gêne. Le pouvoir de l'âge. Je me sens légèrement agressée lorsque sa bouche tombante s'arque dans une expression féroce.

- Athé ! Tu aurais pu me dire que Remus s'est enfin trouvé une petite amie. Dommage seulement que la pauvre enfant fasse aussi superficielle ! argue la vieille dame.

Je m'offusque et laisse passer un sifflement dangereux. Je déteste les filles superficielles. Elle m'insulte ouvertement. Finalement, elle n'est pas aussi sympathique qu'elle n'y parait. Mais je comprends très bien pourquoi. Elle a peur que je rejette Remus à cause de sa lycanthropie. Mais ai-je réellement l'air d'une fille aussi bête ? Il est vrai qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant depuis un moment. Et que de plus cela ne m'a ni choqué ni gêné. Elle ne sait pas que Padfoot est la camarade de jeux fétiche de Moony. Mes traits s'adoucissent et je me reproche d'elle. Elle semble vouloir reculer mais ses jambes ne le lui permettent pas.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aryallenh. Je déclare doucement.

- Qu'importe qui tu es jeune fille ! Quitte mon petit fils ! s'exclame t-elle.

- MAMAN ! MAMIE ! s'offusquent dans un parfait ensemble la mère et le fils.

- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. Je réponds calme et pas effrayée.

- Tu te crois trop bien pour lui ? M'attaque-t-elle.

- Oh non, ça certainement pas ! Remus est une personne magnifique sur tous les points et jamais il ne m'est venu en tête pareille idée et pourtant Dieu sait qu'avec la famille que j'avais, j'aurais du avoir tendance à le faire ! j'argue en prenant un peu mon calme mais pas ma superbe.

Cela semble la calmer et j'ai enfin le droit à un sourire. Elle avance difficilement pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Au fond, je redoute ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire. Même si elle semble plus détendue, j'ai appris à me méfier de chaque personne. Ma confiance est dure à avoir et très facile à perdre. On est exigeant ou on ne l'est pas. Arrivée face à moi, elle appose ses deux mains sur mes joues et les pince affectueusement. Je me retiens de lui faire savoir que c'est plutôt douloureux. Je ne retiens pas une grimace en me massant les joues une fois qu'elle a le dos tourné. Remus me rejoint mortifié alors que le reste de sa famille se déplace au salon.

- Je … je suis vraiment désolé. Ma grand-mère me surprotège Et enfin… je … je suis vraiment confus…. Baragouine t-il mal à l'aise.

Je le calme en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je lui lance un sourire ravageur et un brin présomptueux.

- Du calme ! Aucune mémé ne me résiste ! je lance sur un ton grandiloquent qui a le mérite de le faire rire.

Il m'entraine vers le salon, où les rires résonnent. C'est l'heure de prendre le thé et malheureusement pour moi je hais le thé !

L'eau coule sur mon corps, on est en retard. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça mais Moony est du genre ponctuel. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Pas cette fois. Sa grand-mère m'a tenu la jambe pendant au moins deux heures. D'après elle, je ferais maintenant une excellente belle-fille. Si elle cherchait à me mettre mal à l'aise, elle a échoué. Il en faut bien plus pour me faire rougir. Après tout, même les sujets els plus scabreux m'arrachent des sourires. Et puis, il y avait son cousin, un grand blond timide. Mon charme n'a pas de limite. Il a 22 ans et m'a fait promettre de se revoir sous l'œil hautement désapprobateur de mon meilleur ami. Pas de ma faute encore une fois si le charme brut et aristocratique des Blacks fait son effet. Je n'ai pas à m'en sentir responsable bien que cela puisse donner à réfléchir.

La porte s'ouvre plutôt violemment et je sursaute en sortant brutalement de mes pensées.

- Arya ! Mais dépêche … toi …. S'exclame Remus en rougissant sur la fin.

Je le fixe impassible. Il m'a déjà vu nue. Il baisse la tête sous mon sourire goguenard. Mes cheveux mouillés sont plaqués sur mon front. Quelques gouttes impétueuses volent sur ma poitrine dénudée et descendent la pente de mon buste. Mon meilleur ami ne bouge plus. Je me rapproche de lui et le pousse légèrement vers l'extérieur. Mes doigts se perdent sur son torse. Et alors qu'il atteint un record de rougissement, je lui ferme la porte au nez.

- Voyeur ! Ris-je.

Je brosse rapidement mes cheveux, les relève et les attache dans un chignon délicat. J'enfile mes sous vêtements. De manière honnête, je ne suis pas pressée de me retrouver en face de James Potter. J'arrive même plus à savoir si c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est étrange de se dire qu'à une époque, j'aurais pu placer sans soucis ma vie entre ses mains. Je ne suis plus sure de pouvoir encore le faire. Enfin, j'enfile ma robe. Je l'ai déjà portée au réveillon de Noël mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est une robe bustier de couleur noire extrêmement près du corps. Elle est légèrement fendue sur ma jambe droite pour me laisser du mouvement et paraître un brin plus fluide. Elle est très élégante et laisse aussi très peu de place pour l'imagination. Je me maquille très légèrement. Un peu de crayon et de mascara pour donner à mon regard bleu électrique quelque chose d'envoutant et de charbonneux. Un coup de rouge à lèvre plus tard, je suis prête.

Après un rapide passage dans ma chambre pour enfiler mes chaussures et prendre une veste, je vais rejoindre Remus à l'entrée.

- Amusez vous bien ! nous salue sa mère.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire crispé. Je ne pense pas vraiment m'amuser ce soir mais je vais faire un effort. Ça risque tout de même de rester tendu surtout que je suis plus proche de Remus que jamais. Avec le sourire, ça devrait passer.

- Aryallenh, je suis contente de te voir ! m'apostrophe la mère de James.

Dorea est une femme vive et aimante. Je l'apprécie énormément et je suis également contente de la revoir. Je salue chaleureusement Charlus qui me lance un petit clin d'œil. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en me questionnant. Puis, je me désintéresse de son geste Dorea appelle son fils et Lily avant de nous souhaiter une agréable soirée. James déboule des escaliers en souriant. Sourire qu'il perd rapidement. Il jette un regard polaire à Remus. Si la tension s'installe à peine la porte passée, la soirée risque d'être longue. Prongs essaie de retrouver un visage amical. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre son comportement. Avant les vacances, il m'a pratiquement supplié pour que je passe les fêtes avec sa famille et surtout avec lui. Et là, ma présence a l'air de l'indisposer sérieusement. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Mais bon m'éloigner ne résoudra pas le fait qu'il a tout compliqué !

- Oh je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble ! déclara joyeusement Lily Evans.

Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver celle là. Sa phrase laisse un froid dans notre petite troupe. Là encore je fronce les sourcils me retenant de lancer un « quoi ? » sonore. Avait-elle déjà entamé la bouteille ? Elle vient de sortir la plus grosse des inepties. Je passe mon visage sur le regard crispé de James et suit son regard. Je me fige lorsque je me rends compte que je n'ai pas lâchée la main de Remus. Il est le seul de nous deux à savoir transplanner. Je le sentis essayer de retirer sa main. Il en est hors de question. Je resserre ma prise et entrelace mes doigts aux siens. Il ne va pas s'échapper alors que je tiens le moyen de ne pas rester trop avec James. Je sens mon ami lycanthrope se tendre à mes côtés. Il a très bien compris ce que j'ai en tête. Il va jouer le jeu mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il le cautionne. En rentrant, je risque d'en prendre pour mon grade.

- Ah … oui mais c'est tout récent en fait. Je déclare avec une fausse timidité.

- Prouvez ène froidement le dernier maraudeur.

Aïe, là ça se complique. Il a aussi peu foi en ma parole ? C'est absolument touchant. Avec un naturel feint je me retourne vers Remus. Ce dernier me fixe rouge et un peu terrifié. Je dépose chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne reste pas, c'est juste un baiser doux. Je ne profiterai pas de sa gentillesse. Mais, il me surprit. Et agréablement je dois dire. Il ramène mes lèvres contre les siennes. Une de ses mains passe dans ma nuque pour me rapprocher encore tandis que l'autre descend jusqu'à ma taille. Mes mains fourragent maintenant dans ses cheveux couleur miel. Je m'enivre de sa texture, de son goût. Il demande l'accès à ma bouche je le lui donne. Sa langue douce et joueuse vint caresser la mienne. Notre baiser n'est plus aussi sage que le précédent. J'approfondis encore plus en me surélevant sur la pointe des pieds. Maintenant son souffle court s'abat sur mes lèvres rouges et gonflées. Par morgane ou a-t-il appris ça ? Il faut que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi bon d'embrasser son meilleur ami. Comme quoi, il me reste encore des choses à apprendre sur lui.

James nous fixe médusé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux brillants. Il tourne sèchement les talons. Lily nous sourit visiblement contente pour nous. Si elle avait peur que je lui pique son petit copain, la voilà rassurée. Elle part à la suite de son cher et tendre. Remus soupire à mes côtés en se frottant la tête. Je racle doucement ma gorge tout aussi gênée pour le coup.

- Allons-y, maintenant qu'on s'est mis dedans autant jouer le jeu. Lâche t-il.

Il me sourit un peu gauche et l'air de rien çà me rassure. Remus lâche ma main pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Il dépose un baiser tendre sur mon front et m'entraîne vers le salon. Maintenant c'est officiel, la soirée va être un calvaire …


End file.
